Dragon Ball X Season 1 The Storm Saga
by AlphaJman
Summary: This is my first story ever so thank you for reading but lets get to a summary. Enter a girl, with people around her but still alone. She suddenly has adventure fall into her lap, almost literally. This "adventure" will take her to witness Great power, and face the residual evil of Dr. Robotnik. This is Dragon Ball X Season 1 The Storm Saga The Adventure begins, as does the storm.
1. Chapter 1

_**First I would like to start with, welcome to my first fan fiction story and thank you for clicking on this and taking time to read this. Now that that's out of the way I would like to set some groundwork so it is easier to understand as the story progresses, first this is a crossover between Avatar (the last air bender) Sonic the Hedgehog and Dragon ball Z. IN THE LOOSEST SENSE OF THE TERM, allow me to explain, the major characters are complete oc's (familiar characters will come up later and will be further explained when the time comes, the story takes place on Mobius (also explained in the future) and one of the characters has access to the avatar state. Also this character comes from the dbz universes, (again these will be explained further into the story) You see this is some thing I have thought about a lot and I would like to see how people would respond to it, I would like some constructive criticism from you folks and I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical and spelling errors I'm a freshman in high school and well to put it lightly I'm not an English major but I will try to fix as many errors as I can. Finally the disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANY THING AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER, DBZ, OR SONIC THE HEDGHOG RELATED, THIS IS NON-PROFIT FUN AND ENTERTAINMENT TO THOSE WHO READ IT NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS. **_

_**AND WITH OUT FURTHER DELAY I GIVE YOU DRAGON BALL X**_

**DRAGON BALL X **

**SEASON 1 **

**THE STORM SAGA**

**EPISODE 1- THE ADVENTURE BEGINS… WITH A CRASH**

It was a dark and stormy night like all clichés begin, however this storm was different, this storm was violent and spanned a continent. A storm that made young kids cry and adults cower, however no one could have guessed that this freak storm signified a great savior entering their world, setting off a chain of events that will change the fate of this planet, universe and these events will be told through out eternity.

A portal opened in the stratus sphere, lighting and temporal wave swirl around the portal. A small figure shot out of the portal at a rapid rate, the figure was barely conscious and with what little energy he had he used to decrease his speed. From light speed, hypersonic speed, super sonic and finally the figure slowed him self down far enough to make sure he didn't crush anyone not so he'd survive. Despite his efforts he still was rapidly approaching a lone tree in a grassy field, rain pelted his face as he plummeted towards the ground helplessly he struck the tree just as lightning struck him as the tree burst. Now he lay in the tiny crater he made, rain pelting his face he slowly fell into the void of sleep to the erratic rhythm of thunder, his eyes closed drifting off to the void that was his subconscious.

After what felt like eternity he slowly awoke to the sound of a soft female voice "Hello … hello Mobius to kid….. HELLO!" His eyes slowly open to see a girl bent over him, she seemed relatively young about 16 years of age. He sat up and brought a hand to his head and closed his eyes in discomfort his energy was completely refilled but he started to feel rage and anger for reasons he knew but did not want to voice. He opened his eyed as the girl said " You….. umm gonna get off the floor" she put her hand out with a sarcastic chuckle. He looked at her with a static expression; he grabbed her hand and hoisted him self up and quickly turned around. Their was a small moment of silence then the girl spoke up " you know its really dangerous to sleep under a tree in a storm.. heh heh.." she said with an awkward chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." He said with static voice he was still turned away from her looking out into the distance, as if he was looking for something. The girl was surprised that he had fairly deep voice for such a young child, After a longer pause she continued with her one way conversation "Well any way I'm…..." she continued but was cut off by the sudden shout of a voice from behind the girl.

"Well, well if it ain't our ol' punchin bag skylar" the voice said as the two turned around to see a group of hedgehogs walking up. Skylar calm and awkward attitude quickly changed to one of bitter fear and replied with "what are you doing here cinos?" she said through gritted teeth. Ignoring her question he noticed the small boy behind her with a static expression on his face. "Well who'z this little guy, a new punching bag" he continued cracking his knuckles. The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Skylar stepped in front of the boy "No you're not touching him!" she exclaimed. "`Yea and whoz gonna stop me… YOU ha you couldn't stop a housefly" he said with a rude chuckle. Her features softened out of fear " W-well I-I have t-to try" she stammered uncertainly with tears already starting to form. The bully took notice of this "Why it's futile, you know I'm right when I say your worthless, sent here as an abomination and abandon by your parents" he said cruelly. Apparently this pushed the right buttons because not a second later she broke down to her knees, crying into her hands. Cinos turned to his group and laughed cruelly. When he turned around to witness his handy work he came face to face with the boy standing between him and the crying girl. His arms were crossed but his face was plastered with a mad expression. For some reason when cinos looked his new competitor in the eyes apart of him felt an uncanny feeling of dread, as if some immense power was towering over him like a giant. He only lost his composer for a sec then his cocky demeanor returned as the boy said "That's enough. Two simple words sent shivers down the bullies' spine. "well look whoz being brave another worthless being trying, fruitlessly trying to protect another worthless being."

"If your trying to provoke me with your hollow words, your utterly failing." He said in a serious tone, this angered the bully and pushed him to the point of desperation. "Well then I'll just put you in you place!" he exclaimed, Skylar watched helplessly as the towering bully sent a fist flying towards the little boys face. She shrieked and turned away as the punch connected with the boys face, but what she heard wasn't the scream of the boy but the bully himself,

"AAAHHHHHUUUUUGGGG" Cinos screamed as he pulled his hand away from the boys face. When Skylar turned around she was utterly surprised what she saw, the boy still had his arms crossed and his same facial expression with cinos standing back holding his hand. "GAH what are you made of!" Cinos exclaimed through clenched teeth. "Who's teaching who a lesson" the boy retorted. "GRRRRRRR" the bully yelled as he sent his other hand to the boys face. However instead of taking another hit the boy shot his tail out from his waist faster than any one can see and wrapped it around the bullies' neck, stopping him in his tracks. "AAACCCKKK" Cinos choked out as he grasped at his neck. " Now I'm only going to say this once but you will leave…. Her….. alone…. Understand." He slowly said intimidatingly " 'gasp' Fu' ACK'" Cinos tried to say but the boy tightened his grip "Understand" he continued more violently. Cinos barely managed to nod his head, the boy let go and coiled his tail around his waist again, arms still crossed. Cinos fell to the ground gasping for air. The boy looked up to the group currently trying to comprehend what just transpired, "Grab him and get out of hear and never mess with her again or I won't be so merciful." He said with venom, the group picked Cinos up and carried him away as fast as they could.

The boy turned around to the astonished teary-eyed girl behind him, he walked up to her letting his arms drop and put out his hands with a gentle smile. She took better look at the boy in front of her, he was a young green hedgehog with blue eyes (mesmerizingly blue), he had 3 spiky quills standing up and curving back a little bit with 2 smaller spikes in the back curving up and smaller hair like quills down around his head partially covering his eyes. To further her surprise the boy had very broad shoulders and a beefy chest, now that she thought about it for a child he was very muscular, but what caught her eye the most was his tail. His tail was NOT like normal hedgehog tails, his tail was about 3 feet longer than him but only a few inches thick curled at his feet. She took his hand and stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Th-Thanks no ones ever stood up for me before" she said looking down at her feet. He took a second to study her, she was seemingly a hedgehog with no quills but natural blue hair and brown eyes, her arms and muzzle were a light peach and her fur was purple which was odd you'd think it be blue but he assumed he'd ask later, she wasn't bone skinny or fat but she had pretty good curves for a woman of her age. Which he had to guess was about 16, her bust was actually big for her age as she evened out well, it made him wonder why was she targeted if she was so beautiful." "Why?" he asked. Skylars embarrassed expression turned to one of sadness; she closed her eyes and sighed " In our day and age people tend to find solace in prejudice and discriminating against things they don't understand ….. Like me" she continued with tears lining her eyes, and he decided only to ask questions about her " What do you mean by that" he said lightly, from behind her back a fluffy purple tail with a white tip (A/N: think tails' 'tail' but just on of them) the boy raised an eye brow and asked "I still don't get it" she sighed again. "Its because I'm a hybrid, a fox-hog, my mother was a hedgehog and my father was a fox, and they must think I'm an abomination!" she yelled, not at him not at those bullies but at the world and at her self.

The boy put a hand on her arm and said " Well to heck what they think, I think it doesn't matter what you look like, its what you do with your life and what you're made of" she looked at him and smiled "thanks" she said as he turned around to look into the vast landscape of forestry a mile away. "by the way I never caught your name" she continued, he turned around straightened himself which made him look beefier (for a child)

"I am Jacob, Jacob Barnett" he replied with a powerful grin. She giggled "Barnett? Normally people give their species name rather than their last name" she said. "Well I'm proud of my name, so I'm going to wear it" he replied, "alright, so were you from?" she said with a giggle, his demeanor changed from a normal conversational expression to a mysterious one almost as if he's hiding something. He turned around back to the landscape and replied with " far from here" he said a little deeper than before. "Well are you hear for a sibling or parent, or are you signing up for school" she said eagerly "No, why?" he asked with a questioning look. "Well this is the best school for geniuses from the ages of 5 to adult in all of Mobius, like my self." She said bragging, he chuckled and walked up to her. "No but I think I better make my leave I…. got some were to be" he said with a distant look. "Oh ….. Were are you going" she replied disappointed. He turned around to see her saddened face and for some reason wanted to help in some way. "Tell me do you have any friends here, if you don't mind my asking?" he questioned. "No its ok.. Not really I've been alone for … a while and the only reason the teachers like me is because I'm smart." she replied sadly "well I'm currently on this expedition and I was wondering if you'd care to join me" he continued, her eyes lit up and she excitedly said "Oh yes, and summer is starting up and I don't have anywhere else to go. So YEA" she replied with enthusiasm, He chuckled and said "Alright then go get some stuff for a trip and meet me back here" "WHOOO" she yelled as she ran to the big building of in the distance, he chuckled as he turned around again to observe the forest be hind the school grounds, he looked as if he was looking for something.

**END**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF **

** DRAGON BALL**

** X**

**EPISODE 2: A QUICK ESCILATION **

_**A/N: well what di you guys think this is my first one so I hope you guys liked it and you'll stick around I plan to take this a long ways and some support as well as constructive criticism would help me a lot. Again I apologize for all the errors I'm not an English major so oops. But any way yea thank you for taking the time to read this and I Hope you'll stick around**_

_**I wonder whats gonna happen next 'GASP'**_

…_**. Well I know but you…. All right it wasn't funny. Any who ALPHA OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGON BALL X**

**EPISODE 2: A QUICK ESCILATION**

_**A/N: hey guys I'd like to start by saying thanks for reading this far and please review and tell me what you thought, I'll cut it short for now and just enjoy ladies and gentlemen, oh and one more thing thank you Candy-vegetto (if you still read this) for reviewing and I hope you come back in the future.**_ _** (ooh btw disclaimer I don't on anything blah non profit fun blah enjoy)**_

_For reference this symbol ("means a thought in some ones head") followed by 'he thought or she thought'_

20 minutes later she came back up the hill with a large back pack, panting and sweating.

"I hate walking or running places" she said putting the pack down, airing out her shirt.

He chuckled and replied, "We haven't even left yet"

"I 'pant' know 'pant' don't 'pant' remind me" she said putting the backpack on the ground.

"Wow I didn't know you were illiterate when you're tired" he said with a chuckle

"Shut up 'pant,' " she said taking a deep breath and standing back up

"Come on we got a lot ground to cover" He replied taking the backpack and started towards the woods

"Man why didn't I learn how to drive" she said following him. In a few minutes they reached a small gate.

"Man for such a big school they sure do have small gate" Jacob said opening the gate and holding for Skylar, she paused and looked up into the towering trees with a saddened expression.

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to, I'm used to traveling alone" Jacob said with concern on his face,

"No, no it's just I never really left this place since I got here" she replied

"How long ago was that" he asked

"About seven years" she said looking down at the ground.

"Wait you never technically left the school since you were nine" he asked

"I mean I've been on field trips and I've been to a couple cities in that time but only in an educated environment" she replied

"Well if you don't want to come you can stay here" he said

Skylars expression changed from one of sadness to one of anger, her fist clenched and she replied, "WHY! The only reason I plan to come BACK is to finish my schooling and even then that's…. I'm sorry 'nervous chuckle' talk about issues"

"Nah Not really, hey it's good to open up about things, now lets get going. I promise you'll feel great once your away from this place and experiencing stuff" he replied giving a gentle smile

She gave a small smile and said, "Thanks I needed that"

Jacob gave 'the after you' gesture and Skylar smiles and walks into the woods, after walking through the trees both of their moods cheered up a bit. Skylar was mesmerized by the beautiful nature and Jacob was pleased at her child like happiness despite barely knowing her. They walked a little further down a dirt path, and then he walked next to her to make sure she didn't wander off, mentally chuckling when she almost fell looking at a peculiar looking bird fly by. After a few more minutes of walking later they came across a large branch that Jacob easily stepped over. Skylar however tripped on it and plummeted to the ground, as she was falling Jacob shot out his tail and caught her in mid air as she shrieked "AAAHHH"

"DEAR GOD STOP YELLING" he said with his fingers in his ears

She abruptly stops screaming and found her self being lifted above the ground by just Jacobs tail.

"UHHH" she replied

"If I put you down will you stop screaming"

She nodded and gave a nervous chuckle; he turned her up right and set her on the ground.

"Now please watch were your walking" he said rubbing his temple

"Hey that tail must come in handy," she said with

He chuckles and replies, "Oh you have no idea"

She then got to thinking "hey if you don't mind me asking… uh" she started embarrassed

"You want to know about my tail" he replied

"Yea how did you know?" she asked

"Educated guess" he shrugged, ("I didn't have to read your mind to figure that one out") he thought smirking

"Well why is it so long, are you like me and it's a genetic defect" She asked nervously

"No it was always like that, I'm of a breed of hedgehog, were all like this" he said, ("Well sort of") he continued in his head,

"So were did you come from, I mean I studied every subject imaginable and I have never read about people like you. I mean Cinos was built like a body builder and you stopped him with just your tail." She questioned

"I trained most of life" he replied

"Why and that didn't answer my question. Where are you from?" She pestered

He clenched his fist and tried to come up with an answer.

"Far and out of the way" He replied

"Alright then are you a runaway? Were are your parents?" She asked clear not getting any were with that question.

"No I'm not a runaway and my parents…. They died when I was young and I've been training ever since then" he replied looking straightforward with a blank expression ("Alright that should get her off me for a while") he continued in his head

There was a pause as her expression changed from one of persistence to one of sadness.

"Yea my parents weren't around either but for a different reason," she said

"Why?" He asked partly curious and partly relieved

"Well for the first eight years I vaguely remember it being great, dad was great, mom was the best….." she said then paused for a sec then continued

"Then when I was 9 years old they told me I was going to this school for smart people because I was 'gifted' as they said, don't get me wrong I'm proud of my intelligence but …" she said with another pause and this time with a little bitterness in her voice.

"…..Then they sent me to that school and for the first year both staid in touch, but after a year only my mom bothered to call then after a while…. I was on my own and I don't know why" She said tearing up

"Hey clearly you didn't need them" he replied with an assuring smirk

"What makes you say that?" she said offended and in shock

"Because sure you were alone and had no friends …" he started to say

"OH makes me feel better!" she said bitterly

"BUT it is what made you, you and after all that bad stuff it made you, you and you didn't need anyone to make you like that, which is something to be proud of." He said with another assuring smile

"Why?" she asked less bitter

"Well I look at it like this, I'm going to live my life as me and anyone who wants to spend their life with me can as long as they except me as me and if I die alone I'll be happy because I died as me, not what anyone wants me to be." He replied

She got to thinking and after a small silence she replied, "Well I guess when you put that way

"Plus you got to deal with me now, any more questions" he continued

She looked him over and thought about it then said, "how come you don't wear any clothes?" she said with her hand still scratching her chin. Not a second after she said that he almost stumbled and rolled away.

"What!" he replied setting him self right again

"I mean the only thing you do wear is those white gloves with those black rings around your wrist and white shoes with that weird black X on it" she said in front of him walking backwards

"Why?" he replied recomposing himself trying not to laugh

"ITS weird I mean even cinos wears just pants, but probably to make him look douche" she said with a sarcastic bitter tone

Jacob chuckles and replies, "yea it did make him look pretty douch-y"

"Any way its weird" She said

"Why male private parts is retractable ….." he started to say

"ALRIGHT, I may have studied and aced the subject but I'M Not having that conversation with a…. a…. a…." she tried to say

"13" he replied

"Right, I'm not having that conversation with a thirteen year old"

("little does she know I'm more versed in that subject than she thinks") he continued in his head

"Any way I'm getting you some clothes when we find a town" she said, he rolled his eyes and they kept walking next to each other

They walked until they found a small clearing of trees and a hot spring, "Wow this is beautiful," Skylar said as they both admired

"Hey I got an idea, its getting late, we could set up camp here and we could take a bath here in the hot spring, separately of course" she said enthusiastically then got softer as the sentence ended.

"'Chuckle' alright I'll give you some privacy, I'll go set up the tent over out of the way" he said as he took out the tent and handed her the back pack and walked away.

"Alright a hot bath I haven't … had that … since ….. I was at ….. school, ah whatever!" she said enthusiastically running for the small spring.

She quickly changed out of her clothes and slid right in with an "Ahhhh" she said as she sat on the natural occurring ledge allowing the water to just reach her neck.

20 minutes later Jacob came back with some sticks and was cut off before he could continue "Hey I got the tent and fire set up if you give a few …." "AAAHHHHH" Skylar suddenly shrieked

"WHAT…. WHAT WHERE" He yelled dropping the sticks and gets in a cartoon fighting stance and looked around to find her not harmed in any way with her head sticking out of the water with an annoyed expression

"Wait where's the danger" He said with stooped shoulders and a confused look on his face

"Well the only danger I see is a creepy 13 year old who doesn't understand the meaning privacy!" she snapped with an embarrassed expression

"You…. Got ….. to be kidding, what are you talking about, were in the middle of the woods AND YOUR COVERED BY THE STEAMY WATER!" he yelled back,

"Whatever, _you still need to learn some manners_, alright I'm done any way just turn around and let me change." She mumbled,

"Geez Skylar First don't scare me like that, second were gonna be on this trip for a while and you gotta get used to me being around. And I just came to tell you tents up, fires ready its 8:30 and somebody forgot to bring food so I went and caught something." He said as he turned around

She dried off and changed back into her clothes.

"Oh right I did 'chuckle' forget 'chuckle' 'chuckle' food, any way I probably should have ask this earlier but what are we doing here" she questioned throwing the towel around her shoulder. They walked back to their little camp and sat down on different logs across from each other. Watching their dinner on the fire, as Jacob pondered the question.

"Well lets see how do I start, have you ever heard of the chaos emeralds" he asked

"WAIT YOUR LOOKING FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS, well I'd stop if I were you those things disappeared around 11 years ago" she said over surprised

"No I'm looking for something similar and far more powerful than the super emeralds" he said holding his finger in his ear

"Ha I heard the stories of the super emeralds and if you got those they gave you amazing power that's almost impossible to beat" she said skeptically

"Yea well these seven items can give you pretty much anything even immortality" he replied nonchalantly

"Well what are these things called?" she asked curiously

"There called Dragon Balls, I'm looking for the White Star Dragon Balls specifically." He answered

"Alright go on" she said gesturing him to continue

"You see there are many different types of Dragon Balls, the original were "created" by the namekians whos dragon balls could grant 3 specific wishes, the black star dragon balls were created by another nemekian with a balanced heart and the black star dragon balls were so powerful that they could grant one wish of almost any kind but these dragon balls were filled with negative energy and if you don't gather them in a year again the world blows up. The orange star dragon balls are the second most powerful dragon balls ever created they can grant pretty much any 3 wish you want as long as the wisher has good intentions. The Green Star Dragon balls are just barely weaker but can pretty much do the same thing. Finally the white star dragon balls are the most powerful dragon balls ever to exist and can grant as many wishes of almost any kind within the dragons power and as long as the intention are good. Individually a dragon ball can't do anything depending on the circumstance, but when all of the dragon balls are together a giant golden light in the shape of dragon shoots out the spheres and the eternal dragon appears for wish granting. Only 2 species have the ability to join with the eternal dragons and "create" dragon balls, my breed of hedgehogs and the nemakians. Even then only a select few can create and be the guardian of the Spheres. You haven't heard of these because my species remained hidden with the Dragon balls, my breed of hedgehog as well as other breeds of other species of anamorphic animals, are techonolically surperior to any one on this planet so they found away to remain hidden, dispite the fact were a warrior race we felt the rest of the world wasn't ready to meet a race so powerful and the namekians live on another planet." He told in a story type manner

"Alright two questions, if your race was so powerful then why didn't you do anything against robonik when he was still around, and why do you want the white star dragon balls?" she asked with crossed arms skeptically

"Oh a few reasons, one the blue blur and his band of rebels had it in the bag. Two robonik was going to lose but he is a very adaptive man so over time we would have given him a fighting chance so he would eventually either come up with some sort of defense against us or used the black star dragon balls to wish for immortality eventually destroying the world or more. We couldn't run the risk of that happening despite our drive to fight strong opponents, so we swallowed our pride and hid." He explained clenching his fist

"Wait if you hid all the existing dragon balls then what are you doing out here." she asked curiously

"I lost something that separated me from everything I hold dear." He said with a growl as his fist got tighter and his glove tightened

"Oh… my, I didn't know, is that why you want the dragon balls to get your family back" she said sympathetically

"In a way, my family wasn't taken from me, my power was." He said bitterly

"Oh my I'm sorry…." She started to say

"Thanks but I don't need your sympathy, but I guess the cats out of the bag so I'll just explain any ways. One man destroyed my entire race, my race and my connection with my family may have been destroyed but a few of us survived. One of them the guardian of the white star dragon balls trained me ever since I was young, then that bastard took everything from me! Then same man that destroyed my life took my power from me, I plan to retrieve the white star Dragon balls that are guarded by my master only he can give me back my power and I will kill that man, ultimately rejoining me with my family." He cut her off and continued bitterly, ("Good that should keep her suspicions off for awhile, I mean its partly true.") he continued in his head.

("Man that escalated quickly") she thought to her self

There was a silence as they stared in the fire and finished their diner, then Jacob sighed and broke the silence. "So I guess I'd enjoy your life as you got it cause it could come to end any second"

("I wonder what he meant by 'power was taken' but now isn't the time.") she thought then continued with a smile "Well now you got to deal with me now 'heh' 'heh'" She said

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair and quills, "Alright you go ahead and sleep I'll keep watch and make sure no non evolved animals eat you and wake ya up in the morning."

"Alright good night" she said standing up giving him a hug, he blushes and replies

"Uh-h good night" she then went inside the tent and re-zipping it.

He slid off the log, sat with his legs crossed, straightened his back and cupped his hands on his lap and started meditating. A few minutes later he sighed and looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful night, only a few clouds and an amazing full moon. He saw the full moon as his tail started to twitch and his eyes changed from light blue to a light pink and his canine teeth increased in size a little. He closed his eyes and his fanged teeth retracted and he opened his eyes to find its animal pink color returned to its blue color.

"After all these years I can still control it" he said to him self as he went back to meditating

_**END OF EPISODE 2**_

_**JOIN US NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF **_

_** DRAGON BALL X**_

_**EPISODE 3 FIREY FIST OF FURY**_

_**OR OTHER F ALLITERATION**_

_**All right another one done and it will probably take another 3 decades to make the next one, I'm kidding I hope you guys liked it. Not much action in this one mostly humor and exposition or what I think is humor so I hoped you liked it. Any way review guys and I'll se ya in the next one, oh id like to apologize for any non deliberate spelling errors and stuff but your probably gonna see that a lot. **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**DRAGON BALL X**_

_**EPISODE 3: FIREY FIST OF FURY**_

_**OR OTHER F ALLITERATIONS**_

_**Alright guys you know the drill by now guys, enjoy and as for the disclaimer,**_

_**I don't own anything Dbz, sonic the hedgehog, Avatar the last airbender related. I wish but I don't so this is all I can do and I only get paid for this in my dreams and even then it isn't that much, freakin cheap'os.**_

"AHHHH" Skylar screamed and fell out of her sleeping bag as the she heard a loud crash. She opened the tent warily and saw Jacob stacking oddly symmetrical wood next to the fire while cooking eggs on a pan with his tail.

"Good morning, Oh hey I love how you packed a frying pan but now food to cook on." He said as he finished stacking and putting the frying pan down on a nearby stump that she could have sworn wasn't there the night before. Before she could say anything he lightly kicked a tree at its base and the tree cracked and started to fall over on to her young friend.

"Good mor…. OH MY….." she tried to say as it fell and the boy reached one hand up and caught the large tree and stopped it from falling. She stood in awe as the boy with one hand picked up the tree and threw it a hundred feet in the air, as it started to fall back down Jacob jumped up and with one finger poked the wood. The wood moved forward a foot or two and broke into smaller pieces and fell evenly in 3 stacks in front of their little campsite as leaves rained downed. Skylar stared at the wood as Jacob landed un-noticed walked up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and her shocked expression changed to one of over exaggerated anger and confusion.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" she yelled in his face (anime like)

"What do you mean?" he said with his finger in his ear and wiping the spit off his face

"THE WHOLE JUMPING A HUNDRED FEET AND POKING THE WOOD INTO OBLIVION." She yelled again waving her arms around

"Well not oblivion it's over there, I didn't make it explode." He replied nonchalantly

"BUT YOU STILL LIFTED AND THREW A **14,385kg **TREE, THEN POKED IT INTO EVEN PIECES THAT SOME HOW STACKED ITS SELF" she yelled still waving her arms around.

"I do this all the time as a morning warm up, well not all the time but some times when I'm in a forest I may do this" he replied

"THAT'S A WARM UP, NO WONDER YOU BEAT CINOS YOUR LIKE A SUPER HEDGEHOG!" she yelled again

("You have no idea") he thought to himself "You done screaming…. Good now eat I already did, iff you were wondering " He replied once more

"Yea I guess… its…. It's just amazing how much I don't about you and I just committed to exploring the world with you. Speaking of which how long is it gonna take to find these Dragon Balls." She asked

"That depends the white star dragon balls are the most powerful but the hardest to find and the wishers intentions must be pure." He replied

"Well why don't we find any of the other dragon balls if these are the hardest to find?" she said as she sat down and started eating

"Because the others don't exist any more, the orange, the black, the green, even the original doesn't exist anymore." He replied bluntly with a straight face

"Why?" she asked

"They died with my race" he said looking down at the dying fire

"Even though you were pretty clear on why could you tell me again so I understand" she said finishing her food.

"Nah I don't feel like reliving the events" he said looking away from her

She got up and sat next to him, "Well you and I are probably gonna be friends for a long time so I tell you everything and you open up to me, I mean not right away but I guess I'll start so you'll feel more comfortable. I should start off by thanking you, you my long tailed friend saved me from the hell that was my life. I may have been the smartest person in my grade but my intelligence and education was the only thing keeping me from killing my self and even then just barely, until you came along."

She explained leaning back and looking at him with a grin.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Why?" he replied with no expression

She scooted closer and said "Well for one you saved me from Cinos and then you actually cared enough to see if I was okay and invited me on this 'expedition' as you called it, you literally are my only friend, ever." She said a little closer

He turned his non expression gaze back to the now dead fire and said "thanks 'chuckles' that means a lot, well I guess its my turn now. Well I didn't want to do anything as drastic as kill my self mostly because I had a way to retrieve what I lost and have my vengeance. To reiterate what I said last night one man destroyed my entire race and if you don't want me going crazy I'm not gonna say his name. But any who, only a few of us survived, me my master, and a couple others, afterwards my master trained me in his ways and I quickly rose in physical and mental power. Not long after we escaped the same man that killed my race came after us, he took my power some how when I was separated from my master and the others just disappeared. I don't know were or how but I can't sense their energy or the small energy of the dragon balls." He explained hunching over with his fingers laced on his chin.

"That's twice you said that, what is this energy you speak of." She asked

"My race not only was technologically advanced but also incredibly powerful, a single child that has had basic training could easily surpass the power of the super emeralds. We have this ability to tap into a energy inside us and use it to increase our physical abilities, it doesn't act as a shield around us its more like it is based around our physical prowess. So the stronger you are the more you can control your energy called ki/chi it doesn't really matter it means the same thing. Allow me to demonstrate," he said as he pointed a finger to a nearby tree. A small yellow ball of light appeared on his fingertip then he shot it out at a speed she couldn't see, it was like it was instantaneous. Then in a second the tree and all of the trees behind it fell side ways.

"HOLY CRAP, well you 'wood' be a good lumber jack" said in amazement

"Yea 'chuckle' well we better get going if were gonna get closer to the first Dragon Ball" he said standing up

"Alright I'm gonna go 'freshen up' and DON'T WALK IN ON ME" she yelled as she pulled an extra pair of clothes and a towel and walked towards the hot spring

"Whatever just scream if your dying" he replied as he walked over to the tent and started to pack

After a good and impatient 20 minutes they were ready to go,

"So are you just perpetuating the stereotype that women take a long time 'freshening up'." he said

"Shut up" she replied

"Lets get going, if we leave now well get to the next town by noon" he said as they started walking further into the woods

"Hey why didn't you take a bath?" she asked walking next to him

"I took one before you woke up." He replied

"WAIT YOU LEFT ME ALONE TO GET EATEN" she said yelling in his ear

"God will you quit doing that!" he said a loud

"Sorry" she apologized

"Any way, like I said before I can sense energy from all beings no matter how weak or powerful, so I could sense if you were in trouble and you weren't so don't worry about it" he said with his finger in his ear again

"Oh right, kid you just keep surprising me" she replied

("Oh there's more were that came from just you wait knowing our luck you'll see a few more surprises") he said with a grin

After an hour of walking they came across a large wooden wall, "Hey who would build a wall out here, hey do you think you could laser it down?" she asked

"First off its not a laser, second if I did that it may hurt the people on the other side" he said looking up at the tall wall

"I sense higher than average power levels on the other side" he continued still gazing at the top of the wall

Not a second later they heard a loud voice boom from the top of the wall, "HALT"

Skylar looked up to were Jacob was looking to see a strong looking echidna peering over the wall with a sword drawn. "EXCUSE ME WE REQUIRE SAFE PASSAGE TO THE NEXT TOWN" Skylar yelled up to the armored guard, "I forgot that this echidna tribes live around here and there much different than normal hedgehogs, I mean some hedgehogs are stronger than normal but now days its very rare." She said turning to Jacob then back to the wall awaiting an answer.

"THAT CANNOT BE ARRANGED…." He started to say. Jacob twitched his ears and heard the rest of the conversation as the guard turned around

"Wait!" a voice said behind the guard.

"Yes chief?" said the armored guard

"Both me and the grand elder has sensed a massive spiritual power emanating from the boy." The chief replied

"So what do you want me to do with them" the guard asked

"Bring them to the elder" the chief said as he walked a way

"EXCUSE ME YOU MAY NOW PASS" the guard said as the large gate opened and two other guards awaiting them.

"Come with us" the chief said bluntly but Jacob can sense that the chief is very nervous

"And why would…." Skylar started to say then Jacob put his hand up and shook his head with an unreadable grin

They walked through what looked like a large village, a village were everyone is pretty much a warrior both kids and adults alike. They walk further through this curtained off area into an area on a cliff side full of old wise looking people but still they still looked strong enough to smash a wall down.

"Welcome" the eldest echidna in the middle said

"So what do you need me for sir" Jacob said putting his hand back up to stop Skylar from saying the wrong thing

"What makes you think these guys want a kid!" she said a loud pushing his hand away

"Its because I'm not hiding my energy isn't it, normal, positive and negative, right?" he said ignoring Skylar with a kind grin

"Positive and negative?" the elder asked

"You see I know about the echidnas natural ability to sense different types of energy, chaos, Ki/chi, etc. As I said before I have only been hiding a large portion of my energy because I completely forgot that there were beings that could sense my power. I only left enough energy to feel lax about this journey and sustain my self with ease." He said in an explaining manner

"Sustain your self" the elder questioned as Skylar nodded and turned to Jacob expectantly

"I was taught the ability to used barely any energy to sustain my body for as long as it holds out. I don't need to eat, sleep, drink or anything really as long as I have my energy I can sustain my self. Combine that with my ability to absorb energy around me, from the sun and from the elements especially water, combine those abilities and I can sustain my self indefinitely." He explains

"Amazing but how can we believe you, just because we sense a massive power emanating from you doesn't mean you can use it." One of the elders on the left said skeptically

"As much as I'd like to believe you but I have never felt a power like yours before, so I would have to agree with my associate." The lead elder said

"Well then how about a test, I'll take on two of you best warriors and show you a glimpse of my power." Jacob replied stepping forward closing his hand and giving a challenging yet kind smile.

"Two? Jacob your just a kid how can you take on two people, you saw those guys back there they were HUGE." Skylar interjected

"Please your lack of faith hurts." He replied with a smirk

"I would have to agree, if you didn't know but we are the most powerful race of echidnas sense the now disappeared guardian tribe of the master emeralds and even then there was only one left, you wouldn't stand a chance against one!" the other elder on the right replied

" 'Chuckles' you all can sense my power allow me the chance to show you" Jacob said returning to his original position.

"NO WE WILL NOT ALLOW…" one of the other elders spoke up with a loud rasp

"ENOUGH! If he has the power he describes then I would like to see it and that's final, get litialia and my grandson kizias" the lead elder spoke with authority

A few moments later a man, woman holding a child walked to the large area with the elders. The woman gave the child to one of the elders, (probably the Childs grandfather considering the care the elder took) Jacob gave a small distant smile as the two adults approached the lead elder.

"You called us grand father" the man kizias said with a bow

"I called you both here for a sparing match and your opponent is that boy there" the elder replied lifting a figure to Jacob

"Sir?" the woman litialia questioned

"He may look like a child but his spiritual energy is higher than our entire race." The elder said sitting back

Both the man and the woman closed their eyes and concentrated, then they opened and turned back to the elder.

"But I don't sense any thing which is weirder" the woman replied

"oh wait give me a second" Jacob said abruptly

A second passed then everyone (except Skylar who was confused) in the room succumbed to sudden shock,

"I see, your power is amazing" the woman said stepping forward next to the man

"I don't get it what happened" Skylar asked

"I raised my power a little bit to prove my worth a little" he replied

"Well I haven't had a good fight in a while" kizias said taking a fighting stance along with the woman

"Neither have I" Jacob replied standing straight as Skylar stood out of the way

After a minute of standing and staring at each other back and forth, "Skylar get over there and out of the way" Jacob said with a grin and pointed to the far end of the room.

"Be careful" Skylar replied as Jacob lowered his arm and his expression changed to static

After a minute of looking at each other Jacobs expression remained the same unreadable expression and the two echidnas faces were stern yet uncertain. A moment later Kizias launched himself at Jacob as his fist suddenly exploded in flames and as his fist was about to connect with Jacobs face he tilted his head to the side and the fist completely missed. Kizias then jumped back and flexed his arms and a gauntlet of fire appeared from his elbow down. The warrior echidna continued his onslaught of fiery fists and each on missed as Jacob leaned out of the way out each with out moving his legs or arms. The Large echidna through a hard right hook, one Jacob took on purpose. A shock wave of fire erupted as the fist connected after kiziases fiery gauntlets disappeared and the only physical difference to Jacob was his cheek being pushed a little bit.

"So you can control fire, intriguing" Jacob said muffled

Kizias jumped back panting his head turned and nodded to the female and jumped back further, as she charged forward kizias let his gauntlet of fire consume his arms up to his elbows once more but this time he appeared to be charging the fire this time even his feet started to cackle with flames. Litailia struck forward with great speed and skill, one fist after another flew to any point she thinks she could hit. This time he had to move a little bit more than last time moving his torso up, down, left, right. But still not moving his legs one inch, after a minute of dodging arms, legs and whatever appendages she could swing his way, she jumped back panting as her partner was earlier. She jumped behind her partner as his fire gauntlets changed from its original color to a bright white he charged up further. Litalia then jumped up and landed on the ground as she started digging with a, "(that thing knuckles says in the adventure games that's hilarious when he digs, you see I don't know how to spell that so just imagine that but in a female voice)" not a second afterwards she came back up right in front of Jacob and tried to give him a rising uppercut but he easily leaned back and grabbed her wrist as it came to face level. "A natural control of basic nature, also interesting" She watched as the boy raised a finger and poked her in the middle of the fore head, she passes out instantly. He lifted her up and gently set her down as the male sent out a loud "GRAAAAAAH" as he shot toward Jacob at a faster speed than before, the fist connected with the middle of his fore head with a much larger white fiery shock wave than before. In the midst of the raging inferno coming from the livid echidna, Jacob shot out a finger once more and poked the middle of the fore head, the man fell as Jacob caught him with his tail and laid him next to his partner sleeping oddly peaceful next to one another. Jacob turned to the elders and gave a respectful bow.

"Don't worry they will wake up in a few minutes a little tired but they wouldn't have any knots in their back." He said giving a reassuring smile

"Amazing" Skylar said

"I… I must concur…." the lead elder said

After a few minute the male and female warriors woke back up

"Good morning…. Well afternoon were eating lunch, care to join us?" Jacob asked eating some food

"God what happened and why do I feel so loose." The female said rubbing her back

"I hit you guys with my energy to simulate you passing into deep sleep while simultaneously numbing your body so I didn't hurt you and I took some of the knots out of your back, they were impeding your fighting ability" Jacob replied

"How gracious" Kizias said bitterly

"Hey you both fought with honor, I wouldn't mind a rematch in the future" Jacob replied with a smile and setting his empty bowl down

The elder that was holding the child gave said child by back to Litalia,

"So what's the girls power, is she like his father and can control fire or like you and has bond with nature." Jacob asked walking up to the mother and her child he lifted his tail above the little girl and let her play with it.

"How could you tell we were her parents" she replied

"Well for one I have seen how a mother holds their child and my sensory powers are a lot stronger than I let on, I can sense pretty much any form of matter on this planet down to the subatomic level, so I could sense both of your genetics in the girl." He nonchalantly said poking the little girls nose making her giggle.

"You just keep surprising me."Litailia replied chuckling

"Yea well I have to travel with him." Skylar said from a few feet away

"Alright two questions, how far can you push your powers and were you guys headed" kizias asked

"Well lets get the easiest one out of the way, my powers…" he replied walking over to an empty area

"That's the easy part" kizias asked to no one in particular

"I'll move slowly so you guys can keep up" He said again

"I guess I'll start with my natural element," he continued lifting his arms to waist level. He swayed his body and arms with opened palms, water materialized out of thin air and swirled around Jacobs body and with a downward strike and a twirl of his hand the water turned into an ice and burst into small beautiful colorful flakes.

"Amazing" they all said

"You ain't scene nothing yet, now earth"

("Earth? Eh maybe that's what they call it were he comes from") Skylar thought to her self

His loose stance be came rigid and strong as he moved his arms and stomped his feet, 2 pillars of earth shot up from the ground into the sky. He slammed his fist into the pillars with out changing his static facial expression, the pillars lifted up from the ground as he moved his arms out and up. The pillar moved into the sky, then he brought his arms to his waist and the pillars split into chunks.

"Now fire" he said with a grin

He shot his fist up and an inferno shot out of his fists and consumed the chunks of rock. Kizias rolled his eyes as we all brought our attention back to Jacob for his next party trick; his expression was one of amusement at the confused look on their face when he pointed back up to the sky. They all gasped as they saw the chunks of rock were on fire and plummeting towards the ground. Jacob shot his hands back up into the air in a cup formation, a massive gust of wind shot up above the area they were standing and completely destroyed the fiery boulders leaving nothing but a large hole were a cloud was floating above our head, The baby laughing all the while.

"Air" he said snarky like and crossing his arms

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN" Skylar screamed at him

"Oh come on you guys looked liked you could use a breath of fresh_ AIR"_ he said with a grin.

"ugh" said the three young ones said with a face palm as the baby tried to reach for her moms arms, the elders were split between a chuckle or a face palm. The woman put her child down and she started to crawl around.

"Alright now that you've scared us half to death were are you guys heading." Litalia asked

"Were looking for these mystical items called Dragon Balls" Skylar said cutting off Jacob jokingly

"Dragon Balls?" the lead elder

"Yes 7 spheres with a different number of with stars on the ball which is about the size of a baseball. All 7 items together surpass the combined power of the chaos, super emeralds and master emerald." Jacob explained pushing over Skylar, as she was about to explain.

She was about to jump on Jacob as she heard a scream come from Litalia; Skylar turned to see the shock on her face and pointing over to the cliff side, and to her horror the little girl was walking to the ledge of the cliff. The parents could barely do anything in their weakened state, from what she saw it looked like Jacob just appeared out no wear as the little girl fell over the edge, both fell of as Jacob grabbed the little girl. A shriek was heard from both girls as they fell to their knees crying, Kizias turned to comfort them both.

"Hey you guys drop something?" A sarcastic voice was heard behind them accompanied by a happy giggle

They all turned to see their young green friend levitating in mid air off the cliff tossing the little tike up in the air with one hand, the baby laughed with joy from being air born. Every one was in amazement except Litalia who was too occupied with running to her baby, Jacob handed the distraught mother her child.

"Mama I flew" the toddler exclaimed with glee

"I know, I know baby that's good." Litalia said through her tears

"Mama sad" The toddler said

"No she's crying because she's happy to see you safe" Jacob said ruffling the little girls hair and answered for the mother when she couldn't through her tears. (Still levitating by the way)

"Hey lets get away from the edge" kizias spoke moving to his wife and kid

"Hey guys I can lend you some energy so this wont happen again." Jacob said as he landed

"Can you do that?" Asked an elder asked

"Sure" Jacob replied sticking his hand out and a second later a yellow light appeared around his hand then faded away, the couple was completely rejuvenated.

"Wow" they both said as they looked at him with some surprise

"Now where were we…" Jacob tried to say before he was interrupted

"Wait….. wait… wait are we just gonna ignore the fact that HE FLEW" Skylar said a loud

"Yea" Every one in the room replied

"You know it's disheartening when you doubt my abilities" Jacob said to Skylar

"God what are you going to do next" She said putting her hand to her head

"Anyway…. Ah yes the Dragon Balls, to give you the brief version the Dragon Balls can grant any wish within some circumstances. I am personally searching for the white star dragon balls, their the most powerful but a bitch to find." He explained

"Could such a power exist" the lead elder asked with the others agreeing

"Before today you didn't think my kind of power existed before to day and I've allowed you to see only a fraction of what I can do." He replied

"Also true" the lead elder agreed

"So if your so powerful then what do you need from us" asked one of the other elders

"Actually I came to ask if you've seen a dragon ball but I know the answer to that, and I need permission to get to that town seeing as this is your land" Jacob said pointing to the town in the distance

"Well we don't own the land we merely inhabit it" the lead elder said

"Well then what's with the big wall out side" Skylar asked

"Unfortunately the world is getting more and more dangerous each day" Kizias said looking off into the distance on the edge of the cliff

"Well then if you don't have an issue would it be ok if we just… well I guess we can fly there now" Jacob asked

"Of course but we need to warn you about something, the town down there is in danger many of our warriors and craftsman have gone missing down there and unfortunately we can't send Kizias and Litalia due their family risk." The lead elder said standing up

"We were going to risk one of us until you guys came along." Kizias said stepping away from the edge and walking to the two

"We don't know what happened and I hate to ask this of you but….." the lead elder said trailing off

"I'll find out what happened to your people" Jacob replied reassuringly

"Thank you so much" the lead elder said

"You sure you don't want one of us to go with you just in case" Litalia said

"No I wouldn't want to put any of you in danger, I'll go alone it'll be easier to…." he said before he was cut off

"No way I'm going with you." Skylar interrupted

"What part of 'I don't want to put any of you in danger' didn't you get" he replied face palming

"If I'm going to be traveling with you and if the dragon balls are as hard to find as you say, then we're gonna be in some trouble on the way right" she continued walking up to him

"I guess if you're insisting," she said sarcastically

"I'm insisting." She said stern looking down to him crossing her arms

"Well knowing my luck with these things I guess I got to get used to protecting you" he replied

"So why can't one of us come," Kizias asked

"Well it be easier to protect some one who's just gonna hide behind me any way," Jacob started

"Hey!" Skylar yelled

"…Than you guys who go looking for fight, I'm a warrior too I know how it works," He finished

"Yea I guess your right" Litalia agreed

"So lets get going then," Jacob said walking to the edge

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked

"Well I know a good air line," he replied pointing towards him self

"OH NO" she said a loud

"Do you want to come or not?" he asked

"Y-yea" she said stooping her shoulders

"All right climb on," he continued

"Well you have our support if you need it" the lead elder said

"All right thank you guys, we'll see you guys later." Jacob said waving good bye

"So how are we gonna do this"

With out a word his tail uncoiled from his waist and wrapped around Skylar, "Now grab my shoulders and when I lift of wrap your legs around my waist" He said

"Alright" she replied

He levitated and she did exactly what she was told except a little more enthusiastically than normal, "Gef off meh fece" he said through a muffled voice

After a few chuckles from the people on the ground the two waved goodbye again and slowly levitated down the clearing until they were in front of town unnoticed, Skylar fidgeting and messing with Jacob the whole way down.

"Wow how come the people didn't noticed us" Jacob Said

"I don't know but lets not do that again" She replied shaken up

"Heh you'll get used to it," he said walking forward, coiling his tail around his waist once more.

They walked into the small beaten up desert town and either didn't attract any attention or both of them got stares between indifference to vulgarity.

("This worlds more screwed up than I anticipated)

"Hey there's a clothes store, we can finally get you something to wear" Skylar said pointing to the store

"You still on about that, I told you male hedgehog…." He tried to say

"DON'T" She stopped him from going

They walked into the store and up to the shaken clerk,

"Excuse me do you have a changing room," Skylar asked

"Y-yea its in the back here I'll show you" She said smiling when Jacob smiled up at her

"Thanks" Skylar replied

"Here Jacob stand in there and I'll toss clothes over and you try them on," Skylar said as she turned to the clothes rack behind

"Ugh" Jacob replied

"Why you can't see any thing," said the clerk

"THANK YOU" Jacob said from behind

After an hour of putting on clothes, they finally found the 'PERFECT' clothes for our young green friend.

"I look like a retard," he said

"No I doubt it, you'll look amazing now come on out" Skylar said

"Yea you tried every thing but this one combination of clothes so how bad can it be," said the female clerk

He stepped out of the booth, he wore a pure black leather jacket with a collar flipped upwards and a white T-shirt that showed off his chest muscles (for a hedgehog) and black basket ball pants.

"I look so dumb." He said

"Well you should've put on the jeans" Skylar replied

"No I hate jeans, despite my stuff being retractable it is still uncomfortable to wear jeans" he replied

"Actually you look like a bad ass honestly" the clerk

"Yea your right, all right I'll get it" Skylar said pulling out a credit card

"You have a card?" Jacob asked putting his hand in his pocket and coiling his tail around his waist.

"Yea the good thing about having genius parents that make millions of dollars every month you can have pretty much anything" Skylar said

They paid for his "outfit" they walked out ready to start there new temporary quest, but before either could speak they heard a shriek. They ran around the corner to find a woman being threatened by three humanoid looking robots with guns on their wrist, led by a tall scar face fox holding a knife to the womans throat. And the worst thing that was happening, not one person around was helping. When Skylar turned to her friend for support she found he was missing, she turned back to find Jacob reappear above one robot (to her) he kicked the robot through the back of the head then he super sped to the next robot and grabbed its face and smashed its entire body into the ground and shattered, he zipped to the other one and shot his hand through the robot and tore out its heart. The scarred fox turned around finally and saw Jacob holding the dead heart of the robots with no expression,

"What the fuck happened to my swat bots"

Jacob without saying anything crushed the heart as his face twitched, then he sped forward and grabbed the fox by the throat with his tail and yanked him down to eye level.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully because you may not live long enough to hear it twice. Where did you get the swat bots?" he asked dark like

"Found 'choke' them 'gasp' after 'gag the disappearance of robotnik 'gasp'" the fox choked out

("Disappearance") He thought to him self

"Were is your base, and what do you know about disappearing echidnas or other species disappearing." He said intimidatingly

"HA 'gasp' HA 'choke' HA 'gag' ROBOTICIZED 'gag' HA" he choked out crazily

("I guess I'll have to do this the easy way") Jacob thought to himself

He closed his eyes for a split sec and received all the information in the insane fox brain just before severing his brainstem with his mind and tossing him aside. He held out his hand with an assuring smile to the amazed yet beaten woman.

"H-how d-did y-you do that," the woman said

"Are you guys ok!?" Skylar asked running up to them

"Considering I just tore up 3 robots and killed an insane man I am just fine, how about you" Jacob said turning to the woman

"I'm ok," she said shortly

"What's your name?" He asked softly

"Sara, I'm the mayor of this town." She replied a little more stable this time

"Why did those people attack you." Skylar asked

"I wouldn't give them what they want, but it isn't just this time, since the army too busy with the war and no one is strong enough to form a police departmentandtheykeeptakingpeople 'crying'" She said dropping to her knees and crying into Jacobs shoulder speaking fast

"Hey, hey its ok, hey Sara I need you to calm down and answer a few questions. What war?" Asked Jacob calming her down

"Wait you don't know?" Asked Skylar to Jacob

"No after the incident with my race we lost all visual on the out side world, that and I was busy training in solitude." Jacob replied

"Well about 11 years ago after the angle island incident one of the worlds greatest heroes sonic and his friends went after Dr. Robotnik for the fourth time and then they all just disappeared, the base, sonic and his friends even some unfortunate souls who happened to be near by just disappeared." Sara said breathing ok now and standing up

"From what I heard there was a large amounts of chaos energy, they couldn't find the bodies and no body knows what happened." Skylar said

"Afterwards it was easy for the freedom fighters to take down the rest of robotniks army, despite being down three of the most powerful members. Any way a little while afterwards one of robotniks hidden bases held a prototype to metal sonic called Metallic who rebuilt robotniks badnik army better than before and attacked the queens forces and the last transmission we received before being jammed was that they were backed up to hill top zone, that was 4 years ago. Now pirates have taken over the bases the gov' couldn't clear out and are terrorizing the town to survive." Sara explained

Jacob turned and walked a few feet away and looked into the distance were the base was, a breeze blew through and blew Jacobs jacket to the side a little bit, allowing them to see the determination in his eyes.

"Don't worry," He said after a minute

"I am going to save this town and destroy that base." He declared turning around and giving a determined grin

_**End of episode**_

_**Well guys this was a freakin doosy but now that I got this EP done I can get to the next one, now it may be a little slower upload period In between now and then because of how long this one was and the fact that I'm busy with High school YAY 'ugh' well I'll se you guys later I gots herm werk to do and don't for get to review. Thank you guys for reading **_

_**On the next episode of DRAGON BALL X**_

_**EPISODE 4: A HOPPING RESOLUTION **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**DRAGON BALL X**_

_**EPISODE 4: **__**A HOPPING RESOLUTION**_

_**WHY hello there every body did you enjoy the lengthy previous ep, yea most of that ep was talking and now its gonna be mostly action so get ready for some classic Dragon ball/ Dragon ball Z type action. Hopefully it wont take 3 hours and 97 episodes to do it but I have a feeling that wont happen, hopefully. Any way please enjoy this new episode of Dbx and please review I'd like to hear what you guys think. By the way, to all those who celebrate it, MERRY THANKSGIVING**_

"Yea and how are you gonna do that" Skylar asked skeptically

"I mean it was cool when you destroyed the robots but they have weapons and more robots and it looked like you put a lot effort and…." She continued hysterically

"Skylar I did that for flare, a couple hundred swat bots would be child's play" He replied

"You think you can do these things but people have limits and your still a kid I don't care how powerful you are…." She said as she argued with him

He looked at one of the downed bots and lifted it with his mind and crushed it into a small ball and let it fall and created a small crater were the contorted scrap fell. Skylar and the other woman watched very shocked and amazed,

"I see your point." Skylar said defeated

"That took very little brain power, like I said child's play." Jacob replied

"Amazing, do you think you can stop those pirates?" Sara asked

"I promised didn't I?" he replied with a reassuring smile

"Well you're our only hope now, if you can't well then our town is doomed." Sara said with a ragged voice

He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's the 'If I can't who will' kinda thing, well don't worry I can defeat these guys. Their probably weaker than a Saturday morning cartoon villain" he said with a smile

"I wish I had your confidence," she said with a vain kinda laugh

He walks back to looking at the base, "So I assume you want to come with me" he said turning to Skylar.

"Well Yea a chance to get shot with lasers sure why not." She replied sarcastically

"All right stay here," He said levitating in mid air

"NO, NO you'd be nothing with out me." Skylar said looking up to him

He lifted his finger and levitated Skylar and created a bubble around the two of them, complete with Skylars awkwardness ness.

"Back in a bit" Jacob said while Skylar tried swimming through the air but quickly gave up.

"Good luck," Sara replied

Jacob gave a thumbs up and spun around lifting his knees back a bit and leaned forward,

"Ready?" he said turning his head to Skylar

"I guess" she replied trying to get her body

To Sara they just disappeared, to Skylar the whole area around them seemed to warp and in an instance they were in front of a large metal door. They settled on the ground as the bubble disappeared,

"What was with the bubble?" Skylar asked

"So it wouldn't be painful for you when we accelerated to high speeds," He replied

"How fast were we moving?" She asked

"The speed of light," He said nonchalantly walking up to the wall

"Really how, our scientist deemed it impossible!" She exclaimed

"Well they need to be fired, I used my energy to accelerate us to the speed of light," He replied feeling the wall

"So you gonna just knock," she said, ("What more surprises do you have under that green grim facade?" She thought to her self as she shook her head chuckling

And well he kinda did just that, 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK,' afterwards the giant door fell over.

("More than you know") He thought to him self in reply

"Well that worked out perfectly," She said as an alarm blared

Jacobs face twitched and every alarm in the area exploded,

"I assume that was you," Skylar asked

"Yup" He replied putting his hands in his jacket pockets

They barely walked down a hallway before a legion of swat bots came barreling down the hallway,

"Hey will you do the physic thing were you be awesome!" Skylar said hiding behind Jacob

Jacob blinked and the first 20 swat bots broke and its shards flew into the rest of the bots destroying them all.

"Yea that" She said standing back up straight

They walked further down the hall as another group of bits ran up behind them, they fired a volley of laser blast at the two. The blasts bounced of a light green shield out of no were as Skylar gave a deafening scream. The blast bounced back and hit the unfortunate group of bots. Jacob (still facing away) turns his head to her,

"Man you yell a lot." He said

"WELL I GOT SHOT AT AND DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD MAKE AN ENERGY SHIELD" She screamed

"Case in point, now lets keep moving we got to go this way." Jacob replied

"Wait how do you know where you're going?" She finally asked

"Two reasons, first I can sense very fatigued power levels who aren't the pirates, Second I can sense a dragon ball here, why do you think I came to this town." Jacob replied turning down a hall way and Skylar chasing after

"Wait how can you do that again?" She asked

"Man you forget things easy, We used to need a radar to find these things but since I spent a long time with a guardian host of the dragon balls I learned to sense the extremely small wave length of energy that it produces from anywhere." He replied

Soon after 3 pirates came down the hall, the two in front had small weapons and rose to fire. The one behind them was carrying some sort of bazooka like weapon and had it at her side. Jacob motion Skylar to hide and stay hidden in a near by door way as he walked forward to meet his aggressors.

The three stopped in front of him confused, "Wait it was a kid that destroyed the bots" the woman asked

"You better believe it and if you don't want end up like them you'll tell me were the operations room is." Jacob replied without an expression all the while searching their minds for 'evil' in their past or intentions. Luckily there was only one with enough 'good' in them to be persuaded back to good and ironically it's the one holding the very large gun.

"Yea right what could a- a …" Before the big one could finish his sentence Jacob already severed his spine with a poke to the back of the neck killing him instantly. The smaller one opened fire with a rapid stream of automatic laser fire, the blast bounced off Jacob's head as he walked toward the desperate pirate. As this is happening the woman was hesitating and fumbled with the weapon in the face of a child. Jacob crushed the gunner's arm with a flick of his wrist, with a blood filled scream the gunner fell, Jacob walked up and with a Jab to the forehead killed the male pirate with ease.

"Stop I'll – I'll shoot" the woman said

"Please, please don't mind me, fire." Jacob said walking to the terrified woman

She closed her eyes and fired but instead of a rocket coming out, a green ball of what looked like energy came out of the barrel, the ball hit Jacob square in the head, however he continued to walk forward and as the energy dissipated the only damage he received was a part of his collar and a little bit of his white shirt was torn up.

"So highly condense hyper hot plasma, intriguing." He replied

He walked up to her as she stumbled and dropped the weapon. He put his hand on the woman's forehead and paralyzed her from moving.

"Its ok I'm not going to hurt you, I hurt the other two cause they were to dangerous to save, and you are not my enemy." Jacob said in a soft voice, he closed his eyes and saw her past in a matter of milliseconds

("What is he doing?") Skylar asked herself looking from behind the doorway, to her all she saw was Jacob holding the woman down on her knees but could not hear them.

"I know who you are, a woman of a troubled past. Who found a savior, a lover who saved you, but he was permanently injured and the only way to provide for him was pirating. Don't worry I understand…. Samantha" He said opening his eyes and staring into hers.

As she peered into his blue eyes and felt ….. safe, she calmed down as he removed his hand and helped her up,

"Now in about an hour walk in to the main computer room and I'll be finished with my business." Jacob said

"Yes-s sir," She replied

"Please just Jacob" He said with a reassuring grin and extending his hand

"Thank you Jacob" He said shaking his hand with a smile

"No prob, HEY Skylar its safe now you can come out." He yelled to his friend peeking from behind the large doorframe. Skylar walked up to them,

"So what was that all about?" Skylar asked

"Well believe it or not all pirates are bad I killed those guys because they were beyond repair and saved her because she just needed a push in the right direction" Jacob replied gesturing to the embarrassed yet exhausted woman

Skylar blinks a couple times and looks at the taller woman,

"Yea your friend is really amazing, I thought I was a lost cause until he gave me some hope," She said catching her breath with a small hopeful smile.

("Oh my god") she thought to her self "So were do we go now?" she asked blinking rapidly

("Oh man I got to talk to her about having her mind in the gutter") he replied to himself "Were going to find the computer room," He replied ("My god every one reading this is going to hate me for saying that.")

"Do you know were your going?" Sam asked

"Yea when I was in your head ("Crap I did it again") I found the layout for the whole building." Jacob said

Before any one could say any more a large group of bots came down the corridor with what looked like a large cannon on wheels, the bots pushed a button on the cannon and fired a large plasma shot. As it approached, Jacob shot out his hand and the shot dissipated and the cannon with the bots were turned to dust.

"Come to the computer room in about an hour and I'll make sure you and your boy friend live a great life together." He said turning his head to the woman with another reassuring smile

She nodded and ran down the other hallway, Jacob walked forward and Skylar jogged back next to him

"To bad about the jacket despite the money wasted it makes you look cooler." Skylar said

"I heard your thoughts and NO it's not what it looked like." He replied

"Really because it really looked like she was giving you a blow-" she said being cut off

"I was searching her mind for the info I needed, I probably could have done it form a little further away but it didn't cross my mind." He replied blushing for a split second

"Yea I'm sure, hey how far away do you have to be to read minds?" She asked

"Pretty much any were" he replied

"Wow and the funny thing is I believe you." She said as they walked into a large room

"INTRUDER SURRENDER OR DIE" one of A THOUSAND swat bots said along side a good portion of pirates

"Skylar get behind me," Jacob said with a challenging smile and gesturing behind him

"Way a head of you," She said nervously

"ANSWER" The bot yelled once more

"DEATH" Jacob said aloud with the same challenging smile

"WHA-" Skylar question sacredly

A green tinted shield appeared around Skylar as everyone in the room fired their lasers at the two. After the smoke cleared the only thing damaged was the floor and the holes in Jacobs jacket. Jacob chuckled and to Skylar he disappeared but in reality he sped off and started smashing bots, after mere seconds all robots and cannons were demolished. A single muscular female pirate jumped down with an odd looking Gatling gun, she had a scar across her face and each eye was a different color, one being red and one being gold. She gave a devious seductive smile and opened fire immediately, In short the only thing that was hurt was Jacobs jacket and short, which was now torn up. She growled with a scowl then she pressed a button and the bottom shifted into a metal cover on the bottom of the gun, she launched toward Jacob and struck him with it like a make shift hammer, the metal covering hit him square in the head, when she was removed it the only thing damaged was the bottom of the hammer gun.

"Intriguing I never knew egghead had those kinda toys," Jacob said searching her mind.

"What can't a girl use her favorite toy, by the way I built this." She said with a seductive voice

"Your creepy," he said flicking the hammer gun into the wall as she tried to hit him again, he sped around her and wrapped his tail around her head and snaps her neck.

Jacob jumped and stopped it mid air looking down at the remaining people, in another few milliseconds he searched their minds and determined which had enough good in them to save. He stuck out his palm and severed the brainstems of those who can't be saved; about a hundred fell dead while only 20 remained.

"Those who want to have a better life you'll do as I say, stay here while I tend to your leader and I promise a prosperous life for you all." Jacob said looking down to the group.

They all look at each other and their fallen "comrades" and laid their arms down and looked at him expectantly

"Gather whatever personal affects you have and meet me back here in a about an hour." He said to the group. He turned and landed back in front of Skylar, as the group ran in different directions.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yea I guess?" she replied

They walked up some stairs to a big door,

"Big door…." Jacob said jokingly

(a/n: that's what I just wrote)

("I know") he replied

(A/n: now this is getting weird and I'm gonna stop)

("K Bye me")

(A/n: bye me)

Jacob walked up to the door and gave it a nice simple knock and it fell right over,

"Well now the joke is old." Jacob continued

Skylar chuckled as they walked into a dark room and after a second a spot light flicked on a single chair turned around.

"WELL, WELL it's the new guy you may have gotten past my most elite guards but I'm a different beast." A deep voice said from the other side of the chair

As the chair turned around it revealed a small half way roboticized rabbit with his fingers laced and his elbows on his legs, sitting in a big egg shaped chair.

"Why hello there children, welcome to my lair," he said with a weird semi deep British like accent (Think Wheatly from portal 2)

_**End of episode**_

_**Yea I'll be honest guys, I'm still very new at this so it will be a while until I get the hang of proportioning these episodes correctly so bare with me. Any way I'll cut this short, please review and all that stuff. While I get to work on the next episode and it'll be great too because Christmas vacation is coming up and I can get some of this work done during that time, So I have been AlphaJman and I'll see YOU for the next episode of**_

_**DRAGON BALL X**_

_**Episode 5: A blast from the past**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DRAGON BALL X **_

_**Episode 5: A Blast From The Past **_

_**Why hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to the next episode of DBX, I hope you enjoyed the last one and I hope you guys are gonna enjoy this one, I don't have much to say so I'll get right on it, (BTW if you were wondering or didn't know A/N means Author Note. But I'm sure most of you knew that and I just wanted to be safe.) Any who I don't own ANYTHING related to DBZ, Sonic or avatar the last air bender related. So with out further ado I'm AlphaJman and enjoy, **_

"HA, HA 'GASP' HA, HA!" Skylar laughed rolling around on the floor

"He's such an adorable little robot bunny, Hey Jacob can we keep him!" She said laughing in between sentences as the

"('Belly laughing') I'll think about it." Jacob replied laughing rolling on her side as the lights came on

"QUIT YOUR LAUGHING YOU WORTHLESS SPECKS OF LIFE!" the bunny yelled jumping off the overly large chair.

They stopped for a sec and looked at each other before Skylar kept laughing and Jacob chuckled but still stayed in a position were he could physically protect her.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" the boss yelled again

"Well she's laughing at the fact that the leader of a band of pirates is a 2'8 bunny robot and I find some amusement in it but I was taught never to underestimate my opponent." Jacob replied with a grin as Skylar finished her laughing fit.

"Well I see clearly you're the warrior one out of two of you." He said standing a few feet away

"What gave it away, the holes in my jacket or the over nine thousand swat bot pieces out side your door." Jacob said as they started circling each other as the bunny bot sized Jacob up.

"Skylar go stand over there and stay out of the way," Jacob said gesturing away from the small warriors

"Yes you wouldn't want to be caught in our cross fire, HEYA!" He said as he burst off at a high speed towards Skylar, fist raised and primed for attacking. Just before the fist connected with the blue haired girl, Jacob managed to catch the fist with even greater speed, the ground cracked a little under their feet at the force of the impact.

"You are faster and stronger than your lackeys, but lets see how you stand up against a real opponent, rather than attack the defenseless." Jacob said in a serious tone

The bunny jumped back and stood a few more feet from them, "Well I can see this is going to be interesting." he replied

"I never caught your name?" Jacob asked quickly searching his opponents mind

"I don't remember what I was called before I was roboticized but now I they call me boss." The bunny (A/N: Oh I'm sorry) The boss replied trying to be intimidating

"Really? alright." He said,

He quickly searched the bosses mind for even a shred of goodness, but what he found disgusted him.

"And yours?" The boss asked

"My name is Jacob, Jacob Barnett and don't bother trying to remember it because I searched your mind and you my adorable crazy bunny won't live long enough to remember it!" He replied clinching his fist in front of him

"HA, HA, HA" He laughed insanely

"SO ITS TELEPATHY, WELL THEN IF YOUR SO POWERFUL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME WHEN YOU WERE IN MY HEAD, HA, HA, HA" He continued crazily

"Yea why didn't you kill the cute creepy bunny?" Skylar asked from behind Jacob

"I AM NOT CUTE," He yelled

"Well that's simple…." Jacob said bringing his arms back to his side, closing his eyes and giving a challenging grin. Both the boss and Skylar look at him curiously,

"I AM A WARRIOR AND I HOPE YOU WILL BE THE CHALLENGE I NEED, THAT NOT EVEN A THOUSAND SWAT BOTS AND PLASMA CANNONS COULD COMPARE. I ALSO MADE A PROMISE TO A BEATEN AND BATTERED WOMAN AS WELL AS THE ENTIRE ECHIDNA TRIBE THAT I WOULD SAVE THEIR PEOPLE. SO BEWARE BOSS BECAUSE YOUR EVIL DEEDS END HERE AND I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO HELL." Jacob declared aloud with both anger in his eyes as well as determination, startling both of them.

("Wow I've never seen him so angry.") She thought to her self

"Well I find it disgusting that anyone could disgrace life for their own selfish needs." Jacob answered bitterly

"Wait did …. I'll ask later." She said as she stepped back

"Why would I care about he worthless piles of shi-" The boss was going to say before Jacob sped to him and decked him into a distant wall.

"You think life is nothing but a disposable substance, well you don't deserve to use you life as a weapon against others so I'm going to take it from you." Jacob said through his teeth standing straight again

The boss stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth, with a roar he launched himself at Jacob, he dodged the bosses assault and kicked him up into the ceiling and dodged his descent downward.

"THAT'S IT, DIE." The boss screamed

He pointed his hand to Jacob and Skylar, his hand had mechanical strips on it and they started to glow green and a green plasma ball formed in his hand. He shot it off with a roar and just before it hit the two Jacob smacked it away. It it the wall with enough force that it knocked over the wall to expose another hallway behind the command center they were in.

After the smoke cleared Jacob was grinning and stretching his hand,

"Yea that did absolutely nothing, try again." Jacob spoke truthfully

"GRR" The boss growled as he cupped both his hands together and formed a bigger plasma ball and fired it at the two once more. Jacob shielded Skylar by standing in front of her and creating an energy shield for her, the ball hits Jacob and the blast shoots around the two and create a massive hole in the wall behind them. When the smoke cleared again Jacob stood physically unscathed with a grin with a terrified yet undamaged Skylar behind him, Jacobs torn up jacket was now completely destroyed, as was his shirt. The boss backed up terrified and panting,

("My turn") he thought in his head "Shh Im huntin wabbits" Jacob joked looking at you.

He burst forward and stuck one hand in front of the bosses face and formed a yellow ball of energy in his palm, he fired the ball at point blank range and it exploded on impact. After the smoke cleared so much of the base was destroyed they could see out side from the center, which they were.

"Alright that was easy, now were's that Dragon ball." Jacob said walking to a near by computer

"Thank God your on my side." Skylar said with her jaw dropped

Jacob chuckled as he started tapping away at the cpu,

"Do you know how to work that thing?" Skylar asked as she walked up to him

"In my youth I played with toys more complicated than this, there done. The captured people are in cellblock storage D; apparently the boss was trying to get the roboticizer working again so they needed test subject but the couldn't get it working so they just held on the prisoners, well that's good. They kept attacking the town to get resources for the machine but couldn't figure out how to put it together. The Dragon ball is in the….. Power generator, huh they were trying to harness its energy as a power source, 'chuckle' yea good luck." Jacob read from the computer.

"Well let's go get them." Skylar said

"You read my mind." Jacob said

"Speaking of which, can you read peoples minds, because you answered my inner comment about you being angry and you kinda killed a lot of things be just looking at them." Skylar asked as they walked out of the room

"Yes over the years I learned how to develop my physic abilities and yes I've learned to read minds when I want to, but I don't normally or in a fight because I really would like a challenge unless I absolutely have to. And I think I mentioned this to you." Jacob replied

"Huh well now I can't think in front of you, and I forgot." She said

'Chuckles' "First off I'll only check on your brain once in a while, second it won't matter were you are I can enter anyone's mind as long as I can sense their life energy." He replied

"Hey did you get a key car…." She said before Jacob ripped the door off

"Or just rip the door down what ever." Skylar said

They walked to the room with the power generator and found it to be empty,

"You'd think that they'd protect their power generator with guards or something." She said

"Well I kinda wasn't joking that much with the whole 'Saturday morning cartoon villain' thing." Jacob replied

"Yea, hey is that it, the dragon ball." Skylar asked pointing at a generator arm holding a small orange ball.

"Yes congrats," He replied walking up to it and taking it out of the arm

"Hey the one star ball," Jacob continued

"Wait I thought you said these things were white?" Skylar asked, taking the ball and looking at its shimmering orange exterior and a single mesmerizing white star in the middle of the ball.

"It's called the white STAR dragon ball not White dragon ball." He replied

"Here I'll carry it you need your fist to fight." She said putting the ball in her backpack

"Now lets go get those prisoners," She continued

"Right," he replied

They walked until they reached the correct cellblock,

They walked in and about 20 people turned and looked at them very confused,

"Alright I'd would quote a movie but I'm not in the mood so just come with me if you want to live." He said as he lifted him self in the air, ("Crap I did it anyway") he thought to him self

He levitated further in the air and raised his hand up and with a clench of his fist the entire ceiling of the room was disintegrated with no debris, thank fully. The people below gave the proper reaction and gasped in amazement and fear.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to get you out of here." He said as he lifted his hand and levitated everyone in the room, after a few minutes of gathering both the prisoners and those who were giving the chance to change he put a bubble around the mass of people and warped back to the town.

They landed to find Sara instructing some workers,

"Thank you all for flying air Jacob and please come again." Jacob said turning to every one

"Echidnas your free to return to your village." Jacob said to a group

"Amazing you actually did it!" Sara said walking up to Jacob and Skylar

"Well I promised didn't I," Jacob said smoothly

'Chuckle' "I guess you did, 'tearing up' thank you so much how can I repay you." She said through tears of joy.

"Nah its what I do, although some clothes and a place to say for the night so we can plan our next move. But other than that I don't really need a reward." Jacob said looking down at his torn up clothes and then up at the late day sky.

'Chuckle' "Yea don't worry about it I'll pay for a new jacket and you guys can stay at my place for the night."

"Jacob!" A voice yelled from behind them

The girl from before in the base walked up with a taller man leaning in pain on her shoulder.

"Ah Sam and I assume this is Derek." Jacob said as they approached

"What happened to him?" Sara asked walking up to help him

"He came down with some sort of illness and I thought I could get him some help but before I knew it I was stuck working for the pirates or die, so if there's anything I can do to make up for what we did." Sam said in a sad tone

"It's ok you shouldn't be judged for something you had no control of." Sara replied

"Thank 'Cough' you for being so 'Hack' 'Wheeze' 'Coughs up blood'," the man said

"OH MY GOD DEREK!" yelled Sam as Derek collapsed to the floor

"Don't worry I got this," Jacob said as he lifted his palm to the man and his palm started to glow green.

A stream of energy flowed out of his hand and surrounded the mans body, Jacob mentally searched through the mans body and found a major problem with his hear and organs. With a twitch of his hand he rejuvenated his organs and removes the critical illness from his body, they watched as black ooze seeped out of his body and disintegrate in a flash of green. His pain filled grunts slowed to a stop, he opened his eyes and stood up completely rejuvenated.

"Thank you." Derek said

"Yea maybe we should call you doctor Jacob." Skylar said sarcastically

"Is there something you can't do you?" Sam asked

"At this point nothing he does surprises me any more." Skylar said putting her figures on the bridge of her nose

After a sec they heard a scream and ran to the edge over looking the base, a large dust cloud was coming towards the town. With Jacobs's super eyesight he saw a massive army of swat bots, pirates and giant plasma cannons.

"Huh, why didn't they come at me with those earlier." Jacob said

"Wait you can see it? What is it?" Skylar asked

"It's the entire swat bot force that was left at the base probably the pirates the kid didn't kill and the plasma cannons they were gonna use to take over the kingdom from the inside out." Sam said sadly

"Geez thank god you showed up when you did." Sara said to Jacob

"Yea I know, lets see about 4500 swat bots and 379 pirates and about 1400 cannons, alright this'll be easy." Jacob said turning around and stopping a few feet away

"Wait your going to fight all those!" Skylar said aloud

"Yup" Jacob replied

"And how would be the appropriate question?" Sam asked

"Well waiting for them to come here would putting you all at risk and going to them would be a waste of my time, so I need you all to do as I say ok." Jacob replied

"Alright what do you need us to do?" Sara asked

"Get behind me," Jacob said turning around back towards the enemy force

They all yelled to people and got a safe distance away from Jacob. He then turned to his side while keeping his head forward and bent his knees a little bit and stuck his arms out and cupped his hands with a clink of the black rings on his wrist. He then brought his hands to his sides,

"KA… ME… " He yelled aloud

"What is he doing?" Sara asked Skylar

"I have no idea?" She replied

A blue energy ball appeared in his hand with blue strings of energy swirling around the ball,

"HA… ME…" he continued

The ball got bigger and the swirls became more violent, small rocks and dust lifted and the ground around his feet started to crack.

Within the same instance he gave a loud "HAAAAA!" As he thrusts his hands forward and a blue energy wave shot forward at light speed and struck the middle of the on coming army and with a big blue explosion the entirety of the army was disintegrated. As the smoke cleared the only thing left was a big hole filling with water from a near by lake. Every ones jaws dropped to the floor loony toons style as Jacob turned around and dusted his hands off.

"And that's pretty much as weak as it gets folks, so how's that for a surprise." Jacob said slyly

"THAT WAS WEAK!" they all yelled in his ear

"Well if I actually put power into it the planet would've exploded." He said with his fingers in his ears

"The funny thing is I believe you" Skylar said

("Funny thing is I wasn't exaggerating.") Jacob thought

"And you aren't tired." Derek said

"Not really, but it is getting late." Jacob said

"Well come to my place you can rest there, come on." Sara said

"Alright see you guys later." Sam said walking away with Derek

They followed Sara to this pretty dank looking house,

"I know it ain't much but its all most people have in this town." She said opening the door

"Sorry if you guys are hungry we've been running low on food in the entire town." She said flicking the lights on and sitting on the couch.

"Man I guess it was good Jacob came around when he did, hey do you think you could make some food Mr. awesome." Asked Skylar jokingly

"Sure" Jacob replied

He lifted his hand and it glowed green with energy, a full plate of pizza was materialized.

"Ok now this is re- god damned -diculous." Skylar said taking some pizza

'Chuckles' "Yea but its nice right." Jacob replied smoothly

"So how did you do that, well all of it I guess." Sara asked also grabbing a slice

"Well to be brief, people have this natural energy that I learned to control and use how ever I feel. So to put some science in it, I can turn my energy into matter, like pizza." Jacob explained

"So pizza power got it." Skylar said scarfing down more pizza

("Maybe he could revitalize the agricultural area") Sara thought scratching her chin

"You know I don't want to ask any more from you, but…" Sara said hesitating

"I'd be happy to fix your agricultural area, I'm gonna do it a little more naturally than just poof suddenly crops, but it shouldn't take more than an hour or so." He replied

"Wait how did you…."

"Mind reading" Skylar said cutting off Sara

"Ah ok" she finished

"I do need one favor from you?" Jacob asked

"I thought you didn't really want a reward Mr. hero." Sara said slyly

"Well this is more of an efficiency request but…" Jacob said a little embarrassed adjusting his pants

"What is it?" She replied

"When your at the tailors could you get me some grey martial arts pants, so it would feel more comfortable." Jacob asked

'Chuckles' "Sure, ('after a minute of pizza eating') well unfortunately we only have the couch and the bed so…" Sara said finishing her pizza.

"Sara gets her bed, Skylar gets the couch and I get the roof." Jacob said

"Wait roof?" They both asked

"Yea I need to make sure no one attacks the town in the night, and remember I can sustain myself with my energy." Jacob said opening a window and sitting on the ceil

"Alright well good night." Sara said stretching and yawning

"Good night." Jacob said as he grabbed the out side of the window and somersaulted his way on the roof with a thud.

'Chuckles' "He's weird, thank god too I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as she lay down and let peaceful sleep consume her.

_**End of Episode**_

_**Well guys I hope you enjoyed it, personally I think I could have made it better but I'm sure I'll get better with practice. I really think I could have made the Kamehameha scene more extravagant, but whatever. Don't for get to review and tell me how to write better. oooh did you guys catch those two overly used classic jokes, the first person that guesses which jokes i'm talking about will get an internet cookie of what ever type. Catch ya guys later. **_

_**Dragon Ball X**_

_**Episode 6: I'm a workin man now.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dragon Ball X**_

_**Episode 6: I'm a workin man now. **_

The next morning Skylar woke up to the smell of food,

'YAAAWWWWNNNN' "Ah what smells good?" Skylar said

"Maken eggs." Jacob said from the kitchen

"Geez what can't you do?" Sara asked walking out of her room and stretching

"I can't figure out what I can't do." He replied sliding the eggs on two plates and pushing it to the girls

"Oh how humble of you," Sara said chuckling

"So Ms. Sara what needs fixing to day?" Jacob asked leaning on the counter

"Uh look around town, its pretty shitty every were." She said taking a fork and digging into the eggs

"Alright I'll take a look around after I go see how the echidnas are doing." Jacob said

"And will pick up you clothes while you're gone." Skylar said

"I still don't understand why I have to were clothes, male Testi…" Jacob started

"BECAUSE IT'S WEIRD!" Skylar yelled blushing

"I got to admit kid as beefy as you are it would be weird even most male hedgehog were pants." Sara agreed

"Man every ones against me." Jacob said

"Well I got to go so I'll see yea guys later." He said as he walked out the house waving back to the girls

He took to the skies and flew up the cliff face and over the edge were the elders chamber is,

"Good morning elders," Jacob said

The elders and kizias turned around and their serious expressions became pleased,

"Ah Jacob your back," Kizias said walking up to him

"Yup and I assume the echidnas that went missing came back?" Jacob replied

"Yes and a good majority of them witnessed your amazing power when you took on the army all at once." The elder said slyly

"You guys saw that huh?" Jacob said as he scratched the back of his head

"Saw it, we felt it!" Litalia said walking into the room

"Heh, Heh." Jacob chuckles embarrassedly

"What was that blast technique you used?" The lead elder asked

"It's a relatively old technique, it was the first major blast I ever learned, the Kamehameha is its name and as common as it is, its still VERY destructive." Jacob explained

"Were did you learn it?" Litalia asked

The technique was adopted as the signature attack of the best friend of my master who learned it along side him, and he taught it to me." Jacob continues

"Interesting, is there a specific reason you came back or do you need our help." One of the other elders asked

"Other than checking up on the rescued echidnas, nothing really." Jacob replied

"Oh so what will you do know?" Litalia asked

"Probably fix what ever problems they're facing at the moment to get them back on their feet, then move on to the next group of people that need help." Jacob continued

"Yes maybe even train some of them, you have warriors here you all could work to protect even improve that town for the next time it gets attacked. The blast I did can be achieved by any one but only if you work hard enough." "

"Maybe it's time we combined our resources with that town instead of watching helplessly from above." The lead elder said

"Then when I'm finished revitalizing their land I'll give you the word to start combining your village with the town below so you guys better be ready." Jacob said lifting off the ground

"Alright will be ready, excuse me elder." Kizias said running off with Litalia

"See you later young Jacob." The lead elder said.

"Save your good byes, I have to fix this first." Jacob said before he took off back to the town

He reached the town in matter of seconds and located Skylar and Sara in about the same amount of time,

"Sup ladies," He said smoothly

"Hey we were just talking about you." Skylar said

"Uh ok?" he said approaching them

"Don't worry about it, hey we got those clothes you asked for." Sara said tossing a bag at Jacob

"Alright, thanks." Jacob said as he caught it and started to change

"GO IN THE ALLEY!" they both said aloud face palming

"bunch a wusses I say," he mumbled walking into a near by alley

After a couple minutes he came back out in his black jacket that went up over his shoulders, with his white shirt and now with dark grey martial arts pants.

"Ah this feels much better, really thank you." Jacob said tossing the bag back to Sara

"Well think of it more of a gift from our town." Sara replied

"Speaking of which, I have some very powerful friends coming down to help, you won't need to worry about an attack ever again." Jacob said confidently crossing his arms

"Let me guess you convinced the echidnas to merge with this town." Skylar interjected

"Yup not only will you have some strong body guards, you'll also have some strong workers too." Jacob said smoothly

"Man you're just on a roll for helping us, huh." Sara said putting her hand on her hip

"Speaking of which I'm not done just yet, Iz gotz more stuff to fix." Jacob said as he lifted once more into the air

"Well I don't know how to thank you." Sara said looking up at him

"Technically you already did." He replied taking off with a wave

"And I got to travel the world with that kid, god help me." Skylar said chuckling

They laughed as they walked away,

Jacob flew for a few minutes until he came upon some suffering farmland,

"Welp time to test my green thumb." Jacob said out loud

Jacob landed next to a distressed farmer, a relatively old turtle with a pitchfork, sounds stereotypical I know.

"Excuse me sir is there anything I can do to help?" Jacob asks startling the turtle

"Jeezus, wait aren't you that lad with the magical powers?" The old man said

"Yes sir I was flying by and I saw your farm and I think I can help you." He replied

"Tha'd be swell, but I don't know how you'd do that though, those damn pirates, destroyed my farm and it won't rain again for a long time and by that time it'll be to late." The old man said gesturing to his field

"Well please allow me," He replied lifting off into the air again

Jacob closed his eyes and lifted his arms to the sky and suddenly the open skies filled with dark clouds, Jacob stretched his palms and rain showered over the field. He closed his palms and brought his arms to his sides as the farmland started to glow green and grow back to its full glory. He opened his eyes as he thrust his hands forward; the clouds and rain are blown away as if it never happened. He looked down to his handy work to see beautiful acres of flourishing crops.

("You know this is pretty out of place in this kinda story.") He thought to him self

He lands next to the astonished farmer,

"Al righty sir there ya go." He said scratching the back of his head

"thank- you" the man replied

Jacob lifted off from the ground again and said good bye and flew away, later he found Skylar and Sara sitting down at a ragged looking café.

"All right so you gatcha ya farm back," He said landing quickly in the third chair in between them, startling them naturally.

"Well so I assume that was you who brought the rain, wow that sounded cooler than I meant it to be." Skylar said drinking her beverage

"Yup, so what were you guys talking about?" Jacob asked

"My terrible experiences before you showed up." Sara said sipping at her beverage

"Well you don't need to explain it again I read your mind so don't worry about reliving bad memories." He replied

"How kind of you." Sara said smiling

"Well helping people is what I do." He said leaning back in the chair

"Speaking of which, when are we moving on to the next town?" Skylar asked

"Uh I'd have to look at a map and plan my route accordingly to find the right path to the castle." Jacob said

"Wait castle?" They both asked

"Yea Acorn castle I think, kinda a weird name but hey I don't pick the names." Jacob said shrugging

"WAIT DO YOU MEAN ACORN CASTLE!" both yelled on either side of Jacob

"Despite the fact I can change how far my sensitivity to sound goes, you guys yell a lot." He replied with his fingers in his ears

"Man go big or go home, am I right." Sara said leaning

"Why are we going there?" Skylar asked

"Because if this planet is fighting a losing war that I think I can stop or help come to an end then I'm going to help any way I can." He replied

"Well if you keep walking that way your could make it in a couple of weeks by foot, or a couple of seconds knowing you. We never could because of the pirates and lack of transportation." Sara said

"Nah I prefer the adventure," Jacob said

"So are we going straight path or are we gonna drag this out?" Skylar asked

"I think were gonna drag this out, I'm sure this isn't the only town in danger." Jacob replied

"Well I got a map back home if you guys want to use it." Sara said

"Alright lets go." Skylar said standing up

They paid and started walking back to Sara's house, as they were walking back a small red ball rolled out and bounced against his foot. He looked around and watched a small child waddle up and trip before he reached the ball. Jacob smiled and kneeled down and set up the kid and handed him his ball, Jacobs small smile became a happy grin as the kid giggled.

"Oh son there you are!" a woman said 20 feet away

Jacob ruffled the child's hair and gestured for him to get going, he stood up and watched the happy child walk to his mother. Jacob looked down as his smile started to fade, mean while Skylar and Sara quickly noticed he wasn't walking with them, they waked back to find Jacob as he was giving a red ball to a small kid.

"You know you'd be a good father." Skylar said as they walked up to him afterwards

"You think? 'Embarrassed chuckle'" He said with a big smile and scratching the back of his head

"Yea you would, come on, anyway…." She said

As they turned to walk back, Jacob's happy facade faded into one of sorrow for just a second, he gave a depressed sigh before his expression became unreadable.

They walked into Sara's house and she rummaged around in a closet and pulled out a large piece of paper,

"All right here's the map, it's kinda 4 years old but unless the towns got up and walked away this will be enough." She said wiping the dust of the large piece of paper

"Thanks." Jacob said turning the map to him

He studied the map for a couple seconds,

"Alright will take this long way and visit every town on our way to the castle." Jacob said

"Were is the castle in relation to us?" Skylar asked

"Well the castle is on the edge of green hill zone and the rest of the kingdom, however we won't be going that far. There are 2 more towns on the way to the castle and if they have similar problems to this town then I need to extend my services." Jacob said showing them their path

"So I don't suppose you'd be sticking around much longer." Sara asked sadly

"Yes, I have to continue my travels. There may be more people in trouble and I can't stand the thought of innocent people dying and I didn't do anything, some say it's a flaw but I see it as the right thing to do." Jacob explained with a discomfort expression on his face.

"It's amazing, our world has become so consumed in fear and evil, but there are people like you out there. I wish there could be more people like you." Sara said with a depressed sigh

"Well people can be like that if they have motivation like you did before I got here, I really sympathize with what you went through, and for that I'm going to promise one more thing to you before I leave. The man I saw when I looked through mind, the man who wanted to help this town, the man who you thought died, is still alive and I'm going to find him and tell him everything is safe. So now you won't to live knowing that he may be alive or dead, that kind of fear is something no one should live with." He said as her eyes went wide and teary

"Really he's alive how do you know?" Sara asked about to break into tears

"You dream about him a lot, and the dream was so vivid that I picked up on what he looked like and every thing, when I was awake last night I sensed for him and I found him another town away trying to help both that and this town. So when me and Skylar leave we will tell Harold to come home." He said smiling

She sprung to her knees and pulled Jacob into a big hug, "Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to repay you, you just keep helping and helping and I just…" she said crying tears of joy

Jacob tilted her head towards his and said, "You don't need to give me anything, its my job to help people in need, their happiness is a better reward than anything anyone can hope to give me." He said with a smile, wiping off the tears on her face

"Well there is one thing I want to do, but you guys stay here and plan out you path and every thing and I'll go make the surprise. Just come to the entrance of town in about an hour or so!" She said standing up and speaking excitedly

"Alright go head well be here." Skylar said smiling

Sara ran out of the house full of energy,

"You know you're a real hero you know that." Skylar said happily

("Hero, yea I wish") "Thanks that means a lot to me." Jacob said giving a happy facade

They went back to looking at the map and after an hour of explaining to Skylar what they were going to do, they gathered their things and left for the entrance of town.

When they got to the edge of town they found the entire towns people and echidna tribe out side cheering.

"Well it's not much but we can give you a proper send off at least." Sara said

"Yea after all you've done for us it's the least we could do." Sam said standing next to Sara

"So what are you guys gonna do now." Derek asked standing next to Sam

"Well there may be more people in need, so were gonna go there." Jacob said scratching the back his head

"Well it was nice being here and thanks for letting us stay at your house." Skylar said to sara

"No…. Problem," Sara said remembering what Jacob said before, She started to tear up. She lunged forward and hugged Jacob again

"Woa ok," Jacob said

"Thank you for promising me, if there's anything I can do just ask." She said softly

"I'll find him don't worry," he replied softly

She stood up and continued, "If you guys ever need a place to stay my house is all ways open."

"Thank you." Both replied

The group allowed them to pass and as their walking away they all said good-bye, Jacob turned and gave a two-fingered salute as Skylar waved good-bye back.

As they were walking further down a dirt path Jacob felt glad he was able to help those people, but he wasn't done yet. Determination filled his eyes his fist clenched,

("This Harold person means a lot to Sara, I know what it's like being away from the people you love. So if I can't have that at least someone else can.") Jacob thought to him self

_**End of Episode**_

_**Alright guys another one down, any way before I give this the usual outro I'd like to ask your guys opinion on something. Originally Sara was supposed to be a one time character, but as I developed the episodes with her in it her character in my head became somebody more. Not to the point of changing the story but enough to form an emotional attachment to when Jacob promises to help her, so in my head her own little story formed and I was wondering would you guys like it if I made her own separate story that takes place before, during and after her meeting Jacob and Skylar. If I choose to do it, it may be from her point of view to give me some practice at that stuff and improve on my writing ability and build upon the world of Mobius, Put your opinion as or in your review if you choose to review. Alright that should be it, I'll catch you guys next time.**_

_**DRAGON BALL X **_

_**Ep 7: Were there's women there's bacon**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DRAGON BALL X **_

_**Episode 7: Were there's women there's bacon**_

_**Wait a minute?**_

_**Woo its Christmas! Its Christmas! Its Christmas! Its…. And by the time this gets uploaded it won't be Christmas any more. AWWWWWW man.**_

_**Any way after a very convincing review by candy vegetto I won't make Sara's side story until after season one is done, which is actually closer than I thought, huh. Any way think of this as my late Christmas present, or any other holiday you celebrate that involves present giving. Enjoy! =3**_

"Jacob I'm tired," Skylar complained

"You told me nine times already." Jacob replied

"How long is this going to take us?" Skylar asked stooping over

"Probably a long time." Jacob sighed

"And we got to find 6 more of these things." Skylar said staring at the white star ball

"Yup." He replied

'sigh' "Great, wait can't you fly, at the speed of light." Skylar asked putting the ball

"I like the adventure," he shrugged and smiled

"You make no sense." She said face palming

Jacob chuckles and both continue walking in silence admiring the beautiful scenery, after a few minutes of walking their peaceful silence was broken by a loud blood-curtailing scream.

"Man dangers just attracted to us huh!" Skylar said as they both ran towards the scream (Well Skylar was running Jacob was running ahead at her pace)

Jacob led Skylar a little bit into the woods to find a teen age girl hedgehog with torn up clothes being held down by two large boars (a/n: pigs for those who didn't know)

Skylar went wide-eyed with fear when one turned around; to add to her fear both had their pants down, it didn't take a genius to guess what they were doing to the girl.

"Hey found to more we could have fun with" one said pulling up his pants

"Good I've never had a little boy before." The other said with a disgusting smile

They both gave a devilish laugh before dropping the girl as she clutched her bleeding side.

Skylar backed up as Jacobs's anger became more obvious when he looked to bleeding and broken woman. A blood rage filled his eyes as he turned towards the two assailants; he twitched his face and sent them through three trees and into a rock wall. They cried out in pain as Jacob appeared in front of them, out of desperation the one on the left tried to hit Jacob with a large curved sword. Jacob held out his hand and lifted the left one a few inches off the ground, he clenched his palm and the boar contorted and exploded in a cloud of blood. The other one tried to run before Jacob psychically threw his back against the wall and grabbed him by the neck.

"How does it feel pig, feeling helpless? If you don't want to end up like your friend I suggest you do exactly as I say, understand?" Jacob said through his teeth, flashing his blue raged filled eyes

Jacob dragged his figure across one of his tusks and said, "I know you work for a faction of pirates, I want you to bring a message to them." He said before he ripped his left tusk out of his face.

The boar gave out a pain filled scream, Jacob quickly tightened his grip just enough so he couldn't scream, and crushed the bloody tusk into dust before his eyes.

"Tell them Jacob Barnett did this to you and your friend. Tell them to either surrender or be prepared to meet the devil because I'm coming for all of them. If you don't want to end up bacon I suggest you say that exactly what I said. The. Way. I. Said. It." Jacob said striking true fear in the pig's heart

He let go of his throat and the boar quickly ran away with blood pouring out of the hole in his face.

Jacob turned and warped back to Skylar who was fruitlessly trying to stop the bleeding from the girl writhing on the floor in barely anything at all.

"JACOB PLEASE I CAN'T STOP IT!" Skylar said through tears

"Please help me" 'coughs up blood' she coked out

"It's a good thing that what I do and enjoy." He said quickly

He got down on his knees and stuck his hand on the wound; his hand glowed green for a sec before her entire body glowed green as well. After the light faded she was completely revived and even had some new clothes.

She sat up and felt were the wound used to be to find nothing not even scars.

"There you go all squeaky clean and now there isn't any trace of what they did to you." He said giving a happy smile

She lunged and grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug and cried into his chest despite the blood on his white shirt.

"They 'cry' they 'sob,'" she said through her tears

"That's ok…. That's ok you don't need to say anything." Jacob said softly, comforting the girl

("Geez every girl is just all over him.") Skylar chuckled to her self

Jacob shot her a look,

"Wha- oh right, mind reading." She mumbled

"Hey shhhh, shhhh calm down, your safe now. What I need you to do is breath and calm down." Jacob said softly rubbing her back

The more he talked the more she became calm, just the sound of his voice put her at peace. In a few minutes she calmed down and looked up at her grinning savior,

"Who are you?" she asked through ragged breath and dried tears

"Names Jacob, Jacob Barnett pleasure to meet you." He said looking down at her their faces a few inches away

"If you guys kiss I'm gonna puke." Skylar said looking at them

Both blush like tomatoes, he they let go of each other and both stand up.

"I guess my next question would be what are you because I saw what you did to one of those terrible men." She asks

"Yea what the heck that was pretty graphic!" Skylar exclaimed

"Both of those are very good questions," Jacob said blood bending the blood out of his shirt

"Woah woah what the heck was that I thought you could only control the 4 elements." Skylar asks

"What the heck is going on?!" the woman asked frantically as with a graceful sway of his hand the blood, as if by magic, flowed out of his shirt and on to the ground.

"If you guys give me a second I'll answer you both, alright to answer your first question, I killed him like that for two reasons. 1.) It disgusted me the horrible things going through his mind as well of what he did to her. 2.) to answer the elements question, there is water in blood so you do the math. 3) A very violent scare tactic so I can get my point across. To answer the 'what are you' question …. Well…. I guess the best way to explain it is, I'm stronger than normal hedgehogs?" he explains shrugging

"Yea that's putting it lightly." Skylar says sarcastically rolling her eyes

"I am having a hard time believing you, I've never seen a hedgehog as powerful as you." She said backing away

"You were happy in my arms before?" He said chuckling

"That was before I considered you were some sort of demon, name another hedgehog that is any were close to as powerful as you?" She said cautiously

"Well if I remember correctly from history class there were 3 people who were more powerful than the average person. A two-tailed super smart fox, a red super strong echidna and a super fast blue hedgehog, I can't remember their names but I remember that it was a really important section in my class for some reason." Skylar said scratching her chin

The girl relaxed a bit, "Your right I remember my parents telling about the freedom fighters when I kid." She said

"So do I seem so weird now?" Jacob said leaning on a tree

"Yes very, but you don't look distrust worthy." She said fully relaxing

"So what's your name?" Jacob asked

"I- I'm Carly, and you said your Jacob right?" Carly asked

"Yes mam and my friend here is Skylar." He replied

"So why did those-" Skylar said before she was cut off

"Maybe she should rest in the next town before we talk about …. you know." He said cautiously

"Yea I just want to go home now." She said with a teary eyed expression on her face

"Alright then come with us I'll protect you guys on our way." Jacob said with a reassuring smile, he gestured for them both to follow.

After finding the road the walked silently for a while with Jacob out front in case there were more bandits,

"If you don't mind my asking how did you become so powerful, were you born like that or what?" Carly asked shyly walking up beside Jacob

"Trying to get your mind off the traumatic event?" He asked in reply

"Y-yes please, but if you feel uncomfortable with it you don't have to." She said with fear in her voice

"It's ok, normal people would isolate themselves for days, weeks or years. So talking is good, and I ain't got anything to hide" He said grinning up at her ("sort of") he continued in his head.

"Well normal people aren't saved by a super hedgehog, or well not at least for along time." She said giving a small smile

"eh you get used to it…. Until he throws another curve ball at us like he did at the last town." Skylar interjected with a chuckle

"Fair point, and to answer your question Ms. Carly I became this way through sheer hard work and determination." He replied

"Wow can anyone do this?" She asked a little more calmly

"Of course, with the right amount of determination, motivation and proper guidance, you can be ten times as strong as I am." Jacob said

'chuckles' "I think I'll stick with my relatively normal life." She responded completely calm

"Hey Skylar you want to learn how to shake galaxies by sneezing?" he said jokingly

("all though I could if I wanted")

'Both laugh' "Maybe some time in the future." Skylar said chuckling

They continued to talk mainly about little things and once the conversation got to a decent point he allowed Skylar and Carly to carry the conversation themselves. From what he gathered, she's 16 years old and on her summer vacation, she still didn't talk about why she was out here alone but he had a feeling he'll find out eventually.

("I could always read her mind and memories but I think it would be more of a challenge to find out the info the old fashion way, with some decency of course, I may end up hurting her if I ask about the traumatic event to early. I really pushed it when I asked her if she was trying to take her mind off the event. I guess my integration methods should be as easy as going with the flow.")

Soon enough the next town came into view,

("God I hope dad wont be to mad with me") Carly thought to her self

"Now this may not be the best time but we should probably head down to the hospital." Skylar asked

"You might be right, here follow me." She said leading the way

("I completely healed her and removed any trace of the event, as if never it happened, but they'll find that out themselves.") Jacob thought to himself and followed them

They walked until they came to a large white building, the building looked worn down and there were nurses and volunteered people rushing people in and out with injured people, ranging from adults to children. Jacob clenched his fist but kept his expression unreadable.

They walked up to the front desk to see a woman in her early twenties tapping frantically at a computer,

"Hey Sheryl." Carly said in a depressed manner

"Oh thank god you made it back, listen as much as I love being visited by my little sister now isn't the time. We had another attack and…" Sheryl said frantically before she was being

"I was raped Sheryl," Carly said with tears in her eyes and holding her stomach

"That's not funny Carly I don't have time….." She tried reply before being cut off again

"DAMMIT SHERYL WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS I NEED YOUR HELP!" Carly said aloud, tears streaming down her face, putting her hand down hard on the counter.

"Oh god your serious! But you don't look hurt!" she replied

"These two helped me some how, but I don't know if I'm still ok, so just let me see uncle and don't tell dad ok." She said sadly through her teeth

"Alright go to his office, I'll tell him your coming." Her sister said sadly, picking up a phone

"Come on," Carly said sadly

Jacob and Skylar looked at each other and followed

They followed the girl into an office on the next floor, they walked into the office to find a middle-aged hedgehog, wearing doctor clothing.

"Oh thank god, you at least look ok." The man said quickly walked forward and hugged Carly

"Oh uncle these are a couple friends of mine, Jacob and Skylar." She said gesturing to them

"Hello." Skylar greeted

"Sir." Jacob said nodding

"So your sister told me its urgent so take a seat." The man said

"So you know how I always wanted to go find people with more courage to save us from the pirate." She said nervously

"You didn't?!" He said sternly

"Well when I left I got chased by these to pigs and…." She said tearing up holding her lower area of her stomach as she almost started crying

He went over and held her shoulders, comforting her.

"I get it, get on the table I'll see what I can do." He said softly laying her down on the table

Suddenly Skylar taps him on the shoulder; she then taps her head with her finger, immediately understood what she meant

("What is it?") he asked in his head projecting his thought and voice into her head, he kept his expression worried and towards to Carly and her uncle. In his head his voice was devoid of any emotion, as if he was focusing on something

("So did you just give up on read peoples minds or what?") She replied

("I'll explain later, what do you need? By the way turn your head forward so it doesn't look weird") He said, once she did so she continued her conversation

("K, any way how far did you heal her?") She asked

"I'm going to run a scan to see how much got damaged. Hey if you guys feel uncomfortable with this you can…." The man said helping her on to a bed, and walking up to a bulky machine terminal

("As they're about to find I didn't leave any trace of what happened, as if it never happened, which now that I think about it is about to cause some problems so brace your self, I have some explaining to do in a minute.") He thought.

("Alright") She replied

"Hey if you guys don't feel comfortable with this you can….." The man tried to say to Jacob and Skylar before being cut off.

"Actually I'd prefer it if they stayed for the time being." Carly said nervously

"We'd be glad to." Jacob replied removing his jacket

"Why is that?" The man asked Carly

"Well they're the ones who saved me, well actually the kid saved me. But….." She started

"HEY! I helped too!" Skylar said aloud as Jacob and Carly laugh

"Alright you helped a little bit," Jacob said sarcastically before Skylar proceeded to pout

"Ok you'll have to hold on a second, were still using the old equipment and its acting up again." The man said

"Here I'll take a look, I took several courses on medical technology." Skylar said standing up and walking over to the terminal

"Feel free, but be quick." He said

"Alright, lets see what the problem is." She said trailing off and typing on the keyboard, after a minute or so Jacob quietly got up and kneeled next to a panel on the side of the terminal and quietly removed it.

"Ok its defiantly something in the scanning emitter….." she said out loud, as Jacob attached wires and circuits together.

"Wait it seems to have fixed its…" She started to say

"I'm done, it should work now." Jacob said reattaching the panel

"How did you do that?" Skylar asks astonished

"I was taught you check the internal systems first then search the program and data, in case some made it so you couldn't detect a problem, although I may just be paranoid." Jacob said standing up

"Wait how do you know all that." She asked again

"Your not the only one who's incredibly intelligent." He said sitting back in the chair by the door

"Man, couldn't give me one thing." She said a little mad

"Sorry, I'll let you get the next one I was just trying to help." He replied

"Alright lets see how much damage was done." The man said under his breath, tapping at the terminal keyboard

The machine extended a large arm and a scanning light shined over Carly's body,

"Umm…..? Carly your completely fine, please don't tell me you wasted my time with a sick joke?" The man said really annoyed

"No! It isn't a joke, I had a hole in my stomach and I was raped, but that kid was so strong he healed me!" She replied defensively pointing to Jacob

"Its true sir, here I'll show you." Jacob said standing up, he showed his hands and a second later they glowed green and the glow dissipated.

"I erased all traces of injury through out her body" Jacob continued

"Wow, that's a amazing!" He said astonished

"See I finally found someone strong enough to help us!" She said excited

"Do you think you could heal some of the injured here in the hospital?" the doctor asked

"Sure." Jacob replied

"Wait I saw him take down two of the pig gang, he could beat them the next time they come around." She continued excited

"Don't you think we should heal the injured people first?" Skylar asked

"Most of their injuries are treat able, maybe it would be wiser to take out the threat then heal the people." The doc said leaning back in his chair

"Yea that would make it easier." Jacob replied

"Well lets get going." Carly said hopping off the bed

"Thank you uncle Jeff." She continued, giving him a hug

"I'm just glad your safe." Jeff said returning the hug

As they were about to walk out of the room Jeff continued, "Hey kid, thank you."

"No prob." Jacob replied putting his jacket back on

They followed Carly down to the lobby,

"CARLY, YOUR OK!?" the nurse Sheryl yelled from behind the desk

"Yea, I'm ok. It was Jacob who healed me, but we don't have time right now I got to show him to dad and the mayor." Carly replied

"Alright well good luck." Sheryl said with a smile of relief

They followed Carly out side, after a few minutes of walking they came to an old church with people rushing in and out. It was night with only a few clouds in the air and little to no light being produced by the town, they went into the main room to see two men, one hedge hog and one fox with a mustache over looking a large paper on a table.

"DAD!" Carly yelled to one of the men

"Oh thank god your safe!" her father said running up to her and pulling her into a big hug

"GOD DAMMIT CARLY DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Her father continued to yell after a few minutes

"And who are these people?" He asked before Carly could say something

"Oh right, this is Jacob and Skylar, Jacob is the person that's going to help us. Guys this is my father and the mayor, " She said gesturing to the two behind her

"Sir" they greeted

"These are the people that's going to help us? Their just kids!" The man behind her father said

"Come on you told me about those powerful freedom fighters when I was a kid." Carly said

"That's true but that was along time ago." Her father said

"Jacob, Show em." Skylar said

Jacob opened his palmed and formed a small yellow energy ball, the ball was small with strings and curvy spikes swirling around the ball, it kinda looked like a small sun.

"Wow" Her Father said astonished

"Holy crap" The other man said

"Yup and I saw him dominate two of the pig gangs mooks." She said excitedly

"Alright maybe you could help us, come on Bill we should brief him." The mayor said

They started to walk back to the table when suddenly they heard screaming, followed by laser fire. They all rushed out side to see 3 large boar men as they continued firing into the scrambled group of people trying to get away in the darkness of night. The one leading the group of marauders was a large boar with a bandage on his face and one scared tusk, they heard his deadly cackling as he started firing into the group of people. Jacob quickly rushed as the boars finger pushed on the trigger, as if time stopped, Jacob grabbed the barrel of the gun and sped off to the next pirate, taking his weapon too. After Jacob quickly disarmed all of them, faster than anyone could comprehend. The boars stood in shock as they looked around to see what happened to their weapons

"WERE ARE YOU, KID I KNOW THAT WAS YOU. SHOW YOUR SELF COWARD!" the bandaged boar said

Skylar and the others were shocked when they found their little green friend no longer standing next to them.

"Well, well, the three little piggy's came to visit." A voice said with pure malice in its voice

The three turned around to see Jacob standing in the flickering light of a streetlight, with eyes closed, yet with the facial expression of pure rage. Suddenly he gave a devilish smile and opened his eyes, his blue eyes shined with rage.

"Maybe its time for the big bad wolf to step in…..

and make some bacon."

_**End of Episode**_

_**Alright guys merry Christmas, new years, or what ever holiday you celebrate. Sorry that took a little longer than the last couple but I swear I'm getting better. **_

_**I know that this episode was more the interactions between other characters and not the important characters but the next Ep will have more of that I swear.**_

_**And to those who were wondering, I will not write the rape scene for to reasons, 1**__**st**__**- I'm not confidant enough in my writing ability to write something like that. 2**__**nd**__**- I am not that kind of person so… sorry. But any way I hope you guys enjoyed, we're pretty much at the half way point in the season soooo… yay.**_

_**Any way give me a review and stuff and I'll see you guys next time.**_

_**So long little piggy's **_

_**Dragon Ball X **_

_**Episode 8: Maybe the monster isn't so bad**_


End file.
